What I Go To School For, And What I Don't
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: The gang goes back to school. Amber and Ashley become so desperate to get Nick and Joe, they become evil. Sequel to Everyone Likes Nick. NO FLAMES!
1. Unpacking And Pools

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Summary – The gang goes back to school. From boyfriends being stolen to fights to evil teachers, will they survive high school? Sequel to Everyone Likes Nick.

Disclaimer – Guess what? I don't own anything except the plot and Katie! Songs used in this chapter are – Good And Broken by Miley Cyrus and You And Me Together by Hannah Montana

Chapter 1 – Unpacking and Pools

-------------------------

"Ugh, how much stuff do you _have_, Joe?" Miley asked as she picked up the fifth box labeled 'Joe's Room.'

"A _lot._" Kevin answered for his brother. "I'm just glad we get our own rooms now." He hoisted another box with 'Kitchen' written on the top out of the moving van.

"Oh boy, I think I found the box of old textbooks." Nick grunted, his arms around another box.

Katie came down the driveway to grab another box. "Nick, do you want some help with that?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." He replied, and started back up the driveway.

"Why am I here?" Jackson asked himself, very loudly.

"Because Dad wanted you to get your butt off the couch." Miley said, carrying her box inside.

"Thanks so much for helping, kids." Mrs. Jonas said, getting herself another box.

"No problem." The group said in unison.

"It's only a bazillion degrees outside!" Joe said sarcastically.

"Hey, after this, we can go swimming." Katie returned.

"We don't have a pool, though." Kevin pointed out.

"We do!" Katie and Lily said in unison.

"Sweet!" Joe yelled.

"And we do live, you know, right by a beach!" Miley pointed out.

"Remind me why we lived in New Jersey for so long?" Nick returned from inside.

-------------------

"BOO!" Joe yelled in Miley's ear from behind her. She just happened to be standing right next to the pool, and fell in.

Her head came back above the water. "Joseph Jonas, I am going to hurt you!" She threatened.

He just laughed. As Kevin walked by, he pushed Joe in. Joe missed Miley by a couple inches. Miley laughed as Joe spluttered in the water, his hair in his eyes.

Kevin cannonballed in next, and Lily and Oliver walked in at the shallow end. Jason, who had been over every weekend since the tour ended, sat at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet in. Nick attempted to push Katie in, but she pulled him in with her.

"Ha!" She giggled, as he spluttered and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Jason, come on!" Lily cried.

He shook his head. "I'm good."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

Eventually, they started a game of chicken fight. Lily, on Joe's shoulders, and Katie, on Nick's, had been trying to push each other for at least five minutes.

"Wait, move forward!" Joe cried, but too late, Katie toppled off Nick and everyone heard a solid SMACK as her head hit the concrete.

"Katie!" Lily cried. Nick instinctively pulled her up out of the water and helped her onto the concrete.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"No." She groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll get someone." Jason ran inside.

Everyone crowded around.

"Dizzy…" Katie closed her eyes. Nick shoed everyone away.

"Kate, are you okay?" Lily's mom came outside, Jason behind her.

"Just hit my head on the concrete." She replied.

"Here's an ice pack…everyone be more careful. Katie, if your head gets worse, come tell me." She handed Katie an ice pack wrapped in a towel and went inside.

Lily and Joe apologized repeatedly, and Katie continually reassured them she wasn't mad.

Nobody felt like swimming anymore, so they changed into dry clothes and went to watch TV.

"Let's see…Suite Life…Suite Life again…Zoey 101?" Lily scrolled through the TV guide, trying to find something to watch.

"Please, I beg of you, NO Zoey 101!" All the guys cried.

"Ooh, perfect, Flight 29 Down!" Lily clicked to that channel.

"It's the episode where Abby comes back!" Katie said. She was using the ice pack like a pillow; Oliver had given up the reclining spot to her so she could lean back.

"First or second time?" Oliver asked.

"First." Katie replied.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"She's got this freakish talent – she can tell which episode of Flight 29 Down is on after watching for about five seconds." Oliver explained.

"I rock like that." Katie grinned.

Everyone laughed.

They heard the front door bang shut.

"Oh boy." Katie groaned.

The group looked at her questioningly.

"My mom's home. And I'm pretty sure my aunt called her." She explained.

"Katie! Are you okay? Who pushed you? Did-"

"Mom, I'm fine. It was an accident. They happen." Katie reassured her mom, who had hurried into the room.

"Who wants popcorn?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Ohh, I'll go make some!" Katie's mom left the room, able to take a hint.

Katie and Lily made eye contact, Katie's way of thanking Lily.

"Hey, I heard from a certain source that you recorded a song while we were in New Jersey!" Nick said to Katie.

"Yep! Oh, wait; you want to hear it, don't you?" She asked knowingly.

"Of course!" The Jonases said.

"I'll go get it." Katie sighed. She came back and put the disk in a CD player that was sitting on a table next to the TV cabinet. Lily turned off the TV.

It was a bubbly pop song, You And Me Together. (A/N: I split up the songs on the HM2 CD between Hannah and Katie, so yes, I'm referring to the Hannah Montana song.)

_It's you and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_No one, no one, no one can ever change it_

_Come on, let them try_

_Cause it's you and me together now_

"Ooh, Miley recorded a new song too!" Lily announced when Katie's was over.

"It's the second track." Katie said. "It's called Good and Broken."

_We can, we can break out of here_

_Jump on over there_

_Where the air is clearer_

_We can, we can forget the pain_

_Swim in heartbreaks_

_Become a broken chain, yeah_

_We are broken chains, yeah_

_Good and broken_

"They were both awesome." Kevin commented.

The group buzzed about the songs until the doorbell rang. Katie got up to get it, holding a hand to her head.

"Sudden movement…I'm good." She murmured when Nick put his hand on her arm. She walked to the door and opened it. Frankie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Frankie!" Everyone called.

"Mom wants you home for dinner." He said to his brothers.

"Darn." Joe said. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek goodbye and followed his brothers to the door.

"Don't hit your head on anything else, promise?" Nick joked as he walked past Katie.

"I promise." She laughed. He did the 'I'm watching you' thing, and she shut the door giggling.

"Here it comes…let's go play badminton." Oliver said to Jason. He looked at Oliver questioningly. "You don't want to know." Oliver assured him, and they went into the backyard.

The three girls squealed. "Aww, he kissed you goodbye!" Miley said to Lily.

"I know!" She squealed again. "And Nick was such a sweetheart, helping you when you hit your head." Lily turned to Katie.

"He's almost too good to be true." She said dreamily.

"Let's go help the boys with badminton; it's not really a two person game." Miley suggested.

-----------------

A/N: Here it is, ELN2! I hope it's as good as you all said the first one was. But...I can't know for sure unless you review, so press that pretty blue button and type up something for me!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	2. Concerning Guitars

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Seriously, do people even read these? I own NOTHING! Except Katie.

Chapter 2 – Concerning Guitars

----------------

Miley, Katie, and Lily were on one side of the net, and Jason and Oliver on the other.

"Ha!" Lily yelled, as she (finally) got the birdie into the air. It landed about two feet away from her, not even over the net. "Drat!" She mumbled.

"Lily, just let me do it!" Katie tried to hide a laugh.

"Fine." Lily grudgingly gave her the birdie, and Katie expertly hit it over the net. Oliver promptly hit it back.

Miley let the birdie fly past her, and just stood with her mouth open.

"How did you do that?" Lily and Katie cried.

"It's making my head throb more!" Katie said.

"I have no idea." Oliver looked at his racket (racquet?) as if an alien had given it to him.

"We are back!" Joe's voice yelled, just after they heard the sliding glass door open.

"And we brought Frankie too!" Kevin announced.

Frankie waved as the brothers poured into the backyard.

"Badminton?" Joe said skeptically. Nick smacked him. "Fun!" He said quickly.

"Dude, Oliver just got it over the net." Jason said to them.

"Whoa!" Joe cried. "Seriously?"

"And he was hitting it back, not serving!" Lily added.

The Jonases just stood there, awed.

"Am I really that bad?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" Everybody else yelled.

-------------------

Katie awoke to her alarm clock blaring in her ear.

"Wha- Why is my alarm clock going off?" She asked nobody in particular. "Oh yeah…recording…" She remembered, and slammed the snooze button.

The door was flung open. "Come on lazy Katie!" Lily started jumping on her bed.

"Ugh, fine! Just stop jumping on the bed!" Katie laughed. Lily let herself fall into a sitting position on the bed.

"So, whatcha recording today?" Lily asked.

"Um…a song Miley wrote, 'Right Here.'" Katie replied.

"Well, I'll be downstairs, I think I smell pancakes." Lily skipped out of the room.

Katie arrived downstairs, and dug in to her pancakes. Nick arrived around nine, because he was coming to the recording studio with her, and Mr. Stewart and Miley picked them up a little bit later.

"Katie, how would you feel about recording a song with Nick?" Mr. Stewart asked.

Katie and Nick looked at each other and smiled.

"That would be awesome!" Katie replied.

"Okee dokey." Mr. Stewart said.

"Dad, please." Miley rolled her eyes.

----------------------

"_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here"_

"Katie, you made it sound so amazing!" Miley squealed.

"Aww, thanks!" She said.

-------------------

"Are you ready to hear the Jonas Brothers?" Katie yelled into one of the microphones. The Jonases had a concert that night, and they'd wanted her to introduce them and sing with Nick.

The crowd shrieked.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said, and the boys ran out onto the stage. Katie started to walk off, but Nick pulled her back. She looked at him questioningly.

"First off, we have a song from our friend Katie, Right Here!" Joe said into his microphone, and he took Nick's guitar from him.

"Oh no." Katie said as Joe and the drummer started playing.

Nick took her hand and pulled her forward to Joe's microphone. "Oh yes." He said.

"I'll be right here when you need me, anytime just keep believing, and I'll be right here." Katie sang nervously.

"If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand, I'll be right here." Nick sang with her. "All you have to do is call my name, no matter how close or far away, ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running. And when I can't be with you dream me near, keep me in your heart and I'll appear, all you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside, I'm right here."

----------------------

"I _should_ yell at you!" Katie said to Nick. "But it was really sweet of you at the same time." She smiled.

"Of course it was." He grinned back.

"How'd you know the chords and stuff?" Katie asked.

"Miley gave them to us." Nick replied.

"Break's over, it's S.O.S. time." Joe walked in-between them and grabbed his wireless microphone from a table. "We're gonna play a new song for you now, S.O.S.!" Joe yelled into it while walking onstage, followed by Kevin and Nick.

(A/N: I'm gonna just skip the first verse here…) "Ooh, this is an S.O.S., don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, it's true, I gave my all for you, now my hearts in two, and I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, it's a call I'll never get." The brothers sang. Nick stopped strumming his guitar and looked at the ground suprisedly.

"He dropped his guitar pick!" Miley winced.

"Do you have another one?" Katie asked hurriedly.

"Right here." Miley searched through a pile of stuff and pulled out one of the little plastic triangles.

Katie took it from her and walked as close to Nick as she could without being seen. "Nick!" She whispered.

He looked at her.

"Catch!" She said, and threw the pick to him.

"Thank you." He whispered, and went back to strumming.

----------------------

"Ugh, what are we going to do with ourselves for the rest of the summer?" Katie asked Lily. They were having one of their frequent 'sleepovers'. Whenever Lily had too much stuff on her floor and bed to actually sleep (or even get to the bed), she would camp out on Katie's floor.

"Well, we only have…a week and five days left!" Lily said cheerily. "Maybe we could get the Jonases to give us guitar lessons or something."

"Yeah!" Katie replied.

"We'll ask them tomorrow…are you recording tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Nope, but I will be the next day." Katie said.

Their door opened.

"Hi Daddy!" Katie smiled.

"Lights out, girls." He said, but the cousins could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Okay." Katie replied, her spirits dampened.

He closed the door.

"I miss him." Katie said.

"You know, I actually know what you're talking about. I miss him too." Lily replied.

"Must be our cousin telepathy thing." Katie grinned.

"Totally." Lily smiled back.

----------------------

A/N: Okay, so the chapter title might not make sense. But if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that a lot of stuff in this chapter involved guitars. This was kinda a filler chapter, which is why I'm updating so soon. I have a question for you guys. Do you like You and Me Together or Bigger Than Us better? Please review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	3. WhatIGoToSchoolFor If I Can Get There

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer - I own Katie, plot twists, cliffhangers, and car crashes, but nothing else.

Chapter 3 – What I Go To School For...As Long As I Can Get There

-------------------

A week and five days later, Katie and Lily rang the Jonases' doorbell. They'd spent the last bit of their summer either in the Jonases new music room or in the Truscott's pool, and it was the first day of school. Kevin was driving some of their group in the family's van, and Jackson would take the rest in his car.

"Good morning." Joe answered the door. "Come on in, we're just finishing breakfast."

Nick had a bowl of cereal, but everyone else was eating pancakes.

"Would you girls like some pancakes?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"No thanks, our moms made sure we were nice and full." Lily said.

"I think I had more bacon this morning than I've ever had in my life." Katie added.

Everyone laughed.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school." Frankie said.

"Why not?" Nick, who was sitting next to his little brother, asked.

"Because, I don't know anybody." Frankie replied.

"You'll make friends, Frankie." Kevin reassured him.

The doorbell rang again. Joe hopped up to answer it again, and came back with Miley, Jackson, and Oliver.

"I think everybody's here now." Joe said.

"Okay, let's roll." Kevin put his plate in the sink, and grabbed the keys from the counter.

"I'm not done with breakfast yet!" Nick cried.

"The Jonas-Mobile waits for no one!" Kevin joked.

"You can ride with me and Katie." Miley said.

"'Kay." He said, and scarfed down the rest of his breakfast as the others left.

"Bye Mom!" Nick called, and Miley, Jackson, and Katie headed for the school.

-------------------

"Oliver, can you believe we're freshmen?" Lily squealed.

"It feels like yesterday we were two feet tall and still sitting on the pool steps instead of swimming." He laughed.

"I know!" Lily said. "Katie and I were flipping out this morning."

-------------------

Katie, Nick, and Miley were having a similar conversation.

Jackson stopped at a red light. "Any more red lights and we'll be late." He grumbled.

It turned green. Miley was turned around so she could talk to Nick and Katie, who were in the backseat.

Suddenly, Nick's eyes widened. "Katie!" he cried.

She turned her head just as a ginormous truck smashed into Katie and Miley's side of the car, the noise of shattering glass and crunching metal filling her ears, and the world went black.

----------------

After school, Kevin was standing at the van, waiting impatiently for Oliver, Joe, and Lily. They ran up.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked. "Frankie's school got out five minutes ago."

"We have a problem." They ignored his question.

"Nick, Katie, and Miley never showed up." Oliver said.

"And Jackson wasn't in class either." Joe added.

Panic crossed Kevin's face. "Get in the car." He said seriously. Everyone scrambled inside. All the way there, he continually called Nick's cell phone.

"Kev, if you keep calling him, we won't make it home. Give me the phone." Joe said, and Kevin reluctantly handed him the phone. Joe dialed again, and it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Nick said. Joe could tell something was wrong.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! We are FREAKING OUT here! Where the heck are you?" Joe yelled. He could hear voices in the background from Nick's end.

"Joe, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm with mom, she says just go home." Nick hung up.

Joe repeated the conversation to the rest of the people.

They picked up Frankie, who was instantly suspicious.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nick, Katie, Miley, and Jackson are missing." Kevin explained. He drove to their house as fast as he could without going over the speed limit, and rushed inside, followed by everyone else.

"Mom? Nick? Anybody?" He cried desperately.

There was a note taped to the wall next to the door. Joe pulled it down and read it aloud.

"Joe and Kevin, We're at the hospital. Lily and Oliver should know the way, if not, call us. I have my cell phone. Love, Mom." He read.

"Not the hospital." Kevin looked scared out of his mind.

Frankie was quiet.

"Come on." Joe said softly. "We can't do any good just standing here."

----------------

"What room are you in?" Kevin asked into his cell phone shakily. "Okay, see you soon." He hung up and asked the lady at the counter where room 308 was. "'Kay, on up to the third floor." He said, and walked to the elevator. They squeezed inside.

The ride up was only a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Lily. Her best friends were in the hospital, and she had no idea why. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

When the doors opened but Lily didn't move forward, Joe took her hand. "It'll be okay." He whispered in her ear. She half-smiled at him and followed him down the hall.

Kevin flung the door that read 308 open, but, instead of seeing Nick, Katie was lying on the bed, unconscious.

---------------

A/N: So this is one of my favorite chapters. Plot twist, then BAM! Cliffhanger! Review and I might update...:)

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	4. Bogus, In A Way

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Yep, I own…nothing. Except Katie. My clone ;).

Chapter 4 – Bogus, In A Way

----------------

"Katie!" Lily cried, and forced her way inside. "What's wrong? Why isn't she awake? What happened?" Lily cried, and looked around the room desperately for an answer. Her mom and aunt were sitting there quietly, just looking at Lily. Nick's mom and Miley's dad were there too. There was Jackson, completely unharmed except for a few scratches. At first glance, Miley was fine too, then Lily noticed a cast on her wrist. Nick was sitting closest to Katie, and he was in the same state as Jackson.

"A truck crashed into us on our way to school. It ran the red light. It smashed in Katie's door, and she dislocated her knee, and she hit her head too, really hard." Nick explained.

That explained a lot. Jackson and Nick's scratches must have been from the glass, and Miley always gripped the side of her seat when she was in the passenger seat and turned around, so that probably got smashed in with the door.

"When's she gonna wake up?" Frankie asked in a small voice.

"We don't know." A doctor, who Lily hadn't realized was there, said.

Lily's eyes suddenly felt hot, and she burst into tears. Joe squeezed her hand comfortingly.

----------------

Half an hour later, Lily was sitting with her head on Joe's shoulder. She wasn't in the most comfortable position, seeing as they were on the hard linoleum floor, but her first day of high school had been rather tiring, and the only alternative was sitting around and worrying.

Suddenly, somebody was gently shaking her and calling her name, and something else…it sounded like…She's awake? Then realization hit Lily, and her eyes flew open.

"Katie?" She said instantly, and looked around frantically.

"Lily!" Katie's smiling face looked down at her from the hospital bed.

Lily scrambled up and hugged her cousin with relief.

----------------

Katie didn't seem affected by the crash at all. She was still the happy-go-lucky person she'd always been, at least on the outside. Lily did notice that when they played badminton (Katie sitting on the grass nearby, her bad leg stretched out in front of her) and the birdie flew her way, she would duck her head away, even though it weighed almost nothing.

After a while they got bored and started drifting away from the badminton net. Miley and Oliver were talking about teachers (they had all the same classes) and had their feet in the pool. Kevin, Joe, Frankie, and Lily were having a staring contest tournament. Nick walked over to Katie's spot on the grass and sat down next to her.

"It's not fair." She said.

"Do I hear…Katie…whining?" He pretended to be shocked.

She whacked him on the arm lightly. "I can't swim all the rest of the summer. And I have to use crutches wherever I go." She pointed to the crutches that were laying on her other side.

"That is pretty unfair." He admitted.

"Look, you can see a lot of stars tonight." Katie tipped her head upward.

"Yeah…they're all so pretty." Nick said.

"You know what's funny?" Katie asked after they'd sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What?" Nick turned his head away from the stars and back to Katie. He noticed she was wearing the locket he'd given her on her birthday.

"I'm more scared of getting on a stage and singing all by myself than I was when that car was about to hit me. But you must think that's silly." Katie said.

"It's not! When I first started going on stage, I was terrified. That why I let Joe and Kevin do all the talking." Nick confessed. "And I still do." He smiled.

"Ugh, you're such a sweetheart. What did I do to deserve you?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he leaned closer and closer and they kissed, for the second time ever.

----------------

Kevin walked past Nick's door on the way to his room, and glanced inside. He came back to the door and stood in the doorway. Nick was staring at his science book, a couple pieces of paper around him, but his eyes weren't moving.

"Great way to study, stare at a spot on the page and let your mind wander." Kevin grinned.

Nick, startled, looked up. "Oh…hi Kevin." He said.

Kevin came into the room and sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "What happened today?" Kevin asked. He knew what was on Nick's mind.

Nick told Kevin everything, from the point where the truck flew into the other side of the car.

_Flashback_

_Nick could hear glass shattering, metal crunching, he even though he heard something crack. He saw Katie's head bang into the hood of the truck, and the driver's surprised expression. Jackson's car flew to the side into the middle of the intersection, and between the truck and the car, the traffic was cut off._

_Jackson had his cell phone out, calling an ambulance. Nick saw Miley holding her wrist. It was at a funny angle._

"_Are you okay?" Nick asked._

_Miley nodded, a petrified look on her face._

_Ignoring a cut on his hand that was bleeding, Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Katie. Her door and part of Miley's were completely smashed in. Katie was unconscious. At this point, Nick started to freak out._

"_Nick, an ambulance is on the way. Katie'll be okay once they get her to the hospital." Jackson told him. Nick calmed down a bit and unbuckled Katie's seatbelt, trying not to move her around much since he didn't know exactly what was wrong. He was fighting back tears._

"_Miley's okay…yes, so are Katie and Nick…okay, see you soon." Jackson closed his cell phone once more. "Okay, my dad is calling your mom and Katie's aunt." It took Nick a minute to remember Katie's mom and dad worked in Anaheim, at least an hour's drive (A/N: Not sure of the accuracy here.)_

_Nick nodded. A couple minutes later, they heard sirens. Miley and Jackson climbed into one ambulance, and Nick followed a paramedic into the ambulance they'd put Katie in. He told Nick that Katie had most likely dislocated her knee and wrapped up Nick's hand, which was bleeding even worse by now. He asked for their names and if either of them had any medical conditions. Nick explained as clearly as he could (his voice was shaking) that he had diabetes and he didn't know of any that Katie had. When he told the man their names, he replied "Oh, you're one of the Jonas Brothers. My daughter just can't get enough of you guys!" And asked him for an autograph. "It would just make Annabelle's day." He told Nick. Nick was surprised the man didn't realize the situation (or that Nick's right hand kept bleeding every time he moved it.) But luckily, they arrived at the hospital just then, and Nick explained that he had to stay with Katie._

_Miley, whose wrist was broken, and Nick were taken to a room to get their injuries taken care of. Katie was taken to a separate room. Jackson was sent to the waiting room._

_Once Nick's hand stopped bleeding, they let him and Miley go see Katie. She was still unconscious, but her knee was wrapped in a brace. Mr. Stewart, Denise, and Lily's aunt and mom were there, and so was Jackson. Nick immediately sat in the chair closest to Katie, and Miley sunk into the chair next to him. The room was full to bursting with worry, and then the door swung open. Kevin, Joe, Lily, Oliver, and Frankie poured in. Lily and Kevin's faces looked shocked._

_Nick thought he saw Kevin mouth 'it's not Nick', but he couldn't be sure._

"And you know the rest." Nick said.

----------------

"Yo Nick, you're in the paper." Joe walked by him at breakfast and tossed the paper in front of him.

**JONAS IN CAR CRASH**

Yesterday morning, Nick Jonas, youngest of the Jonas Brothers, was in a car crash with three friends on their way to school. A truck ran a red light and smashed into the side of the car. The rock star didn't obtain any injuries, but two of his friends, one of which left for the hospital unconscious, were not so lucky. The hospital would not let in anybody to see Nick that wasn't related, or had someone related to him with them, but a fan managed to get a glimpse of a tragedy-stricken Nick-

"This is so bogus. Who cares if a truck crushed into Jackson car? If I wasn't a slow eater, I wouldn't even have been there." Nick rolled his eyes and threw the paper at Joe.

"Don't throw things at the table." Denise said, looking up from cutting pineapple.

Nick grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…" He said.

----------------

Katie stood at the top of the stairs, looking at them thoughtfully.

Lily exited her room and saw Katie staring down the stairs.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm having a little trouble getting down the stairs." Katie motioned towards her knee, which was in its knee brace.

"Oh." Lily said. "Um…Here, I'll help you." Lily put an arm around Katie and Katie put an arm around Lily, and Lily helped her cousin down the stairs, then ran back up to retrieve Katie's crutches.

----------------

A/N: Okay that end thing was kinda suckish. Not NEARLY as good as my AWESOME cliffhanger from the last chapter. Hehe. DON'T KILL ME! LOL. Remember…I love reviews :).

-CaliRockin' (As I have now been nicknamed.)


	5. High School, Here We Come

Hannah Montana - What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer - You REALLY think the HM writers would be on FF?

Chapter 5 - High School, Here We Come

----------------

"See you later!" Kevin called, and Frankie waved out the window as Kevin drove away.

"See ya." Jackson abruptly walked away.

"Woohoo, we actually made it to school today!" Miley joked. She and Jackson had been driven to school by Mr. Stewart, since Jackson's car was smashed in on one side, and everyone else had managed to squeeze into the Jonases' van.

"Okay, locker number 350." Nick said as the group entered the high school, looking at two pieces of paper in his hand. "And 352. Our's are right next to each other." Nick said to Katie.

"Talk about luck!" Lily smiled.

That's when they realized the entire hall had stopped talking, and was staring directly at them.

"Oh, come on people! Ya'll got lives!" Miley rolled her eyes. Everyone turned back to talking, and the group went back to walking.

Suddenly, Amber and Ashley walked up. "Hey, losers." The said snottily. "What'd you do, Katie, trip on nothing?" Ashley said.

"And did you trip over her, Miley?" Amber added.

"Ooh, tss!" They squealed.

Nick put a hand on Katie's shoulder protectively, and Amber and Ashley noticed him and his brother for the first time.

"Hey, what are cuties like you doing hanging out with _them_?" Amber asked.

"They're our friends. You, however, are not." Joe replied with disgust.

"Ooh, tss!" Miley and Lily giggled.

Amber and Ashley looked taken aback, and walked away.

Everyone drifted off to their lockers. Miley was down the hall from Nick and Katie, and Lily and Oliver were next to each other just around the corner. Joe was in a completely different hall, a couple lockers over and one down from Jackson.

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their classes. After homeroom, Miley, Nick, Katie, Lily, and Oliver had history.

"Nicholas Jonas?" Mr. Adams called.

"Nick." Nick replied (The teacher had told them to tell him what they liked to be called). Every girl in the class turned to look at him.

A couple people later, the teacher called "Katelyn Truscott?"

"Here. And I go by Katie." She replied.

"And I'm guessing Lillian is your sister?" He glanced back at the roll sheet.

"Cousin. And I like to be called Lily." Lily said.

-------------------

Katie hopped up to the PE teacher and handed her a doctor's note, then hopped back to Lily.

"Ugh, I can't believe we don't have PE with Miley." Katie said.

"I can't believe she has PE with Saint Sarah AND Amber and Ashley." Lily added.

"Poor Miley." They said in unison, and looked over at Miley's class. Saint Sarah was gabbing away, probably about something involving charity work, and Amber and Ashley kept looking Miley up and down and giggling. Miley looked tortured. She spotted Katie and Lily looking her way.

"Save me!" She mouthed. All Katie and Lily could do was look at her apologetically and turn back to their teacher.

-------------------

"We have to dissect FROGS?" Katie was looking at a class outline their science teacher had handed out. "I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"It's against my morals to harm animals!" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"They're dead." Oliver replied.

"But still!" Katie cried.

Joe plopped down next to Oliver at the lunch table. "So little bro, how's your first day of high school?" He asked.

"Good?" Nick replied.

"Okay, explain to me how we're supposed to eat this stuff." Lily grimaced at her lunch tray as she and Miley, who had just had Spanish, sat at the table.

"It doesn't look that hard to eat…" Oliver looked down at the hamburger.

"I meant it looks gross, doughnut." Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey, Joe." She grinned at him.

Amber and Ashley came and sat down, Amber next to Lily, Ashley next to Katie.

"Hey BFFs!" They exclaimed, and Amber put an arm around Lily, as if they were best friends.

Lily looked at her. "Get your arm off me." She said.

Amber quickly dropped her arm.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"Just to hang out with you, is that such a problem?" Ashley said, but gave away her real reason by glancing at Joe.

Two of the other popular girls passed their table, but stopped. "Amber, Ashley, why are you hanging out with the losers?" One of them asked snottily.

"Oh, Joe and Nick aren't the losers here." Ashley said.

Lily and Katie had had enough. They made eye contact, and nodded, then scooted to the side, bumping Amber and Ashley onto the group.

"Oops, sorry!" Lily said, over sarcastically. Katie just smiled innocently.

A group of people passing by saw Amber and Ashley on the ground and burst into laughter. They immediately got up, looking furious, and pushed Katie and Lily onto the ground as well.

"Ow!" Katie yelped as she hit the ground, and she heaved herself back onto the bench.

"They make me want to throw something at them." Lily muttered angrily as she got up. "There's nothing big enough to squash their big heads though."

"Okay, big-brother mode just turned on." Joe stood up. "Get lost!" He all but yelled.

Amber and Ashley shrugged and waltzed away with their friends.

"Ugh, they make me sick." Katie rolled her eyes.

----------------

"KATIE! PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" A voice came from Katie's phone. Everyone looked at it strangely.

"Ugh, I really need to change that." She said, and answered the phone. "Hello Emma." She said.

"We've been trying to call you for the past three hours!" Aly's voice cried.

"Well, there is a THREE HOUR time difference! My phone's been on silent all day." Katie replied.

"So, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Well, I dislocated my knee yesterday, and I went to school today, and Nick and I have almost all the same classes-"

"YOU DISLOCATED YOUR KNEE?" Her friends yelled.

"Yeah, someone crashed into Jackson's car on our way to scho-"

"WHAT?" They yelled again.

"Would you let me finish?" Katie cried, then laughed and continued. "On our way to school, so I missed yesterday. Okay, NOW you can ask questions."

"Who was in the car with you?" Emma asked.

"Jackson, Nick, and Miley, but Miley was lucky, she sprained her left wrist. And Jackson and Nick are perfectly fine." Katie answered their unasked question.

"Wow, that must have been scary." Emma commented.

"But I bet Nick was totally and completely worried about you!" Aly said mischievously.

"Aww!" She and Emma squealed.

"He's right here!" Katie whispered.

"Ohh…then what are you doing talking to us?" Emma asked.

"I-never mind." Katie sighed.

"Bye!" Emma and Aly chirped.

"See ya." Katie hung up.

"They squeal and scream more than fans at a concert." Miley said.

"There's Emma and Aly for you." Katie smiled.

"Miles, let's go!" Jackson said. They were standing in front of the school, waiting for Kevin.

"Hey, can you guys give me a ride? I have a dentist appointment." Oliver asked Miley, and grimaced at the thought of the dentist.

"Sure." Jackson sighed, and they left.

"_Where_ is Kevin?" Joe tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

_I woke up on the roof with my brothers, there's a whale in the pool with my mother, and my dad-_

Joe answered his phone. "Kevin! We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry! I don't know where Frankie's classroom is, he told me room three, but it jumps from two to four." Kevin replied.

"What did you do yesterday?" Joe cried.

"He met me in front of the school, but he said his teacher said that I had to get him from his classroom from now on." Kevin explained.

"Is he trying to find room three?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Joe replied.

"Here, I'll tell him where it is." Lily held out her hand, and Joe gave her the phone. After explaining to Kevin about three times where it was, and him finally yelling 'Found it!' Lily gave the phone back to Joe.

"We'll be there in a bit." Kevin said, and hung up.

The now-familiar van pulled up a few minutes later. By now, most of the other students had left, but Amber and Ashley flounced by the group just as Kevin drove up and saw him through the rolled down window, Frankie in the seat behind him, talking excitedly.

"Hi boys, just wanted to say goodbye." Amber said, pulling Ashley to a stop.

"Get lost." Lily growled, and Katie shifted a little.

The two mean girls walked forward and pushed through their little line in-between Katie and Nick. They purposefully knocked into Katie's shoulder. Amber knocked the crutch out of Katie's hand, and Ashley knocked Katie off balance. They laughed and left, while Katie grabbed onto Nick's arm to keep from falling over.

-------------------

"They make me so MAD!" Lily yelled once they were in the car and on their way home.

"Come on, Lil, that's what they WANT. You have to not let it get to you." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but sometime they just go too far!" Lily responded angrily.

"How long have you known them, anyways?" Nick asked.

"Kindergarten." Lily and Oliver replied.

"Seventh." Miley replied simultaneously, and Katie said "Eight grade."

"Either way, we don't want to know them at all." Lily said.

------------------

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short :P. SOMEBODY cough Liesl was bugging me to update, and I didn't get to finish the part I wanted to put in this chapter, so...yell at her! JKing. Please review! AND...if you have feedback..I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear it! I want to know how I can improve this story for you. But I can't KNOW unless you TELL me...

--CaliRockin' (Sometimes known as Rosalie. I think.)


	6. Inseparable

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – You know the drill…I only own Katie…

Chapter 6 – Inseparable

----------------

_Even when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_Well be running so fast we can fly_

- Inseparable - Jonas Brothers

----------------

"Hey Nick, we've got homework." Katie said over the phone.

"And the purpose of my agenda is…" Nick replied.

"Not that kind of homework! Mr. Stewart wants us to pick a song to record." Katie told him.

"Well come on over and we'll figure something out." Nick said.

"Be there in two." Katie replied, and hopped across the street to Nick's house as fast as she could on crutches. She rang the doorbell, and it opened, but no one was in the doorway.

"Hmm, I wonder why the door opened on its own!" Katie stood in the doorway. "I'll bet it's…FRANKIE!" Katie pulled the door towards her, and Frankie smiled.

"Gotcha!" He cried, and ran off. "Katie's HEEEEEEEERRRRREEEE!" She heard Frankie yell.

Nick came into the front room just then. "Hey there."

"Hey." Katie smiled back.

"Well, let's head on back to the 'basement'." Nick put hand quotes around basement.

He led her to the room in the back. The Jonas's house was laid out much like her's, only smaller. The Truscotts also lacked the ginormous room at the back which the Jonas's used for a music room.

A used grand piano (Mrs. Jonas had insisted on getting one) stood in the farthest corner, where the sun wouldn't shine on it. It already had sheet music littered all around the bench and floor, the only part of the room the boys wouldn't let their mom clean. They said it had a precise order, organized chaos were their words exactly. Microphones and the keyboard were off to the side, since they didn't use the keyboard that often anymore. Their guitar stands were lined up in front of the piano, and a drum set was also in the room. Frankie's instruments were in the corner in front of the door.

Joe called it the basement, because it served the purpose their old basement had. Whenever he was in the room, he would close the blinds and turn on the lights to create the illusion that they were underground.

"So…let's try out some songs." Nick sat down at the piano. They went through Just Friends, Hold On, and Hello Beautiful (Nick had a CD of the guitars) but none seemed quite right.

"Maybe…" Nick said thoughtfully, and began searching through a stack of papers in the piano bench. He pulled a few papers out and set them up on the piano. Placing his hands in the correct positions, he started to play. It took Katie a while to recognize it, because it was much slower than she was used to, also lacking guitars. Nick began to sing. "Take my hand tonight, we could run so far, we could change the world, to anything you want."

"We could talk for hours, just staring at the stars. They shine down to show us…" Katie sang.

"Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart, I promise it will never be dark. I know, we're inseparable." They sang together.

----------------

"What is Nick doing in there?" Kevin asked. He and Joe were in Joe's room, and could hear the piano through the floor.

"I hate being right over the music room…" Joe mumbled.

"It sounds like…a girl's there too…" Kevin said.

"Katie." The brothers said in unison.

They walked downstairs and peered into the open door. Nick was at the piano, Katie sitting next to him, and they were singing Inseparable.

"It's that slow version Nick wanted to do!" Kevin whispered.

"We could run forever, if you wanted to. I would not get tired, because I'd be with you." Katie sang.

"I could sing you this song, until the very end, we'd have done all these things." Nick sang.

"Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night, we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark. I know, we're inseparable." They sang.

Joe and Kevin snuck in and Joe sat at the drums, Kevin picked up his guitar. Nick and Katie didn't seem to notice. They started to play their instruments softly as Nick started the bridge.

"I would give it all, never let you fall, cause you know, we're inseparable." Nick sang.

"I would give it up, just to show you I'm in love. Cause you know, we're inseparable." Katie sang.

Nick did some fancy stuff with the piano to replace Kevin's guitar solo, and they sang the chorus again. "I know…we're inseparable." They finished, Nick letting the notes hold out as long as they could.

"Well…I think we found our song." Katie smiled.

"Yup." Nick nodded.

"Gosh Kevin, I TOLD you the slow version would be better!" Joe said. Nick and Katie jumped, realizing they were in the room.

"No you didn't!" Kevin cried.

"I'm kidding, duhh." Joe grinned. Everyone laughed, except Kevin.

----------------

"Katie, why are you at a party, on a Saturday, for your cousin's boyfriend, and you're doing homework?" Lily asked. Katie was sitting at the patio table with a Spanish book in front of her.

"Because, I have to read a book by Monday and I haven't even started it yet!" Katie cried, majorly stressed out.

"I'm taking all the same classes as her." Nick shrugged.

"And have YOU started the book?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably not sleep tonight…" Nick said.

"I can't WAIT to see you guys during finals!" Lily said sarcastically. "You guys seriously shouldn't have taken this many AP classes."

"We're not taking THAT many." The said in unison.

"You're taking AP _Music!_ I didn't even know there was such a thing!" Lily cried.

"It's Performing Arts, not AP." Katie replied.

"So? You just switch the letters around and it's AP." Lily said.

Joe walked up to the table. "I'm sorry, Katie, but…" He closed her Spanish book.

"Joe!" She cried.

"Hey, you're at a party. It's like, illegal to do homework." Joe said, putting an arm around Lily.

The speaker system Lily's dad had set up in the backyard started playing S.O.S.

"Okay, WHO put this on my iPod?" Joe said, and stormed over to Kevin.

"It's not like I can go swimming." Katie said, referring to her knee.

"You can put your feet in!" Nick replied.

"Fine…Lily, can you pretty please put this in my room for me?" Katie asked, holding up her book.

"Of course!" Lily said, and left to take the book upstairs.

"Where'd Lily go?" Joe asked, returning from yelling at Kevin not to put their songs on his iPod.

"Upstairs." Katie replied.

"Gosh, Joe, it's not like if she gets out of your sight for one minute she'll disappear." Nick said.

"Okay, I'll try to get to the pool on one foot…" Katie lifted herself out of her chair and hopped the short distance to the pool on one foot, sitting down just before losing her balance. Nick had inched a little closer, trying to refrain from being overprotective.

"Don't splash me!" She squealed when Johnny Collins, his friend, and their splash fight neared her.

Lily returned from putting Katie's book upstairs and returned to the pool. She stayed near the steps to keep Katie company.

"Hey, guys, look who showed up!" Miley came through the back door, followed by Jason.

"Hey!" Everyone who'd been on the tour called.

"JASON DOLLEY!" Most of the other people yelled.

He waved feebly. "Hi?"

Lily and Katie laughed and went back to talking about redoing their rooms.

"Dude, you can't avoid getting your hair wet any longer!" Nick said to Joe.

"But when it's wet it gets all curly and ugly!" Joe replied.

"So what?" Nick asked, and pushed him into the pool.

"Nicholas – Jerry – Jonas…" Joe spluttered. "This is what I get for bragging about having a summer birthday." He grumbled. Sure enough, his hair was already looking a little wavy.

"No, no! I swear, it looks HORRIBLE wet!" Kevin was crying as Miley advanced on him, trying to get him in the pool also.

"What is it with you guys and trying to hide that you have wavy hair?" Nick asked.

"Because on you, curly looks good. On us, curly looks bad. Face it Nick, you and Frankie are the only Jonas boys that can pull it off." Kevin explained. Miley caught him off guard and shoved him backwards into the pool. Smiling angelically, she turned at walked away as Kevin glared at her back.

-------------------

A/N: Okay, so I was listening to Inseparable, and I just out of the blue thought 'Hey, this song would sound AMAZING if it were a slow song.' It's amazing now, but it would be, like, even more amazing slow. If that were possible. And thank you to Liesl for attempting to be a beta reader for this chapter. And now…What time is it? Review time. :) (Don't forget…I'm gonna bold and italic and capitalize it just to emphasize…_**FEEDBACK!**_

-CaliforniaRockin'101

PS: Sorry for the dissapearance! My profile has an explanation.


	7. Taylor

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I OWN IT ALL. Not. Taylor belongs to JoBrosRLove.

Chapter 7 – Taylor

**Important A/N:** I am going to start this nifty thing where I put a summary of the previous chapter at the beginning of each chapter. I got the idea cause my best friend is reading fifty million stories at once and always has to ask me what happened last. I'm also going to have a song quote that somehow ties in with the chapter, just for fun.

Previous Chapter – Nick and Katie decide to record a slow version of Inseparable, Jason comes to Joe's birthday party. (Not a very eventful chapter :P)

----------------

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't explain that to anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_-Just The Girl – The Click Five_

----------------

"Pleeeeaaase?" Kevin clasped his hands together. "It's the last weekend it's in theaters!" He was begging for them to go see the new Harry Potter movie. It was the next day, and Joe had wanted to go to the mall and blow off some of his gift cards.

"Fine." Joe caved.

They bought their tickets and entered the theater. Being a Sunday, and around lunchtime, they were the only ones in the theater.

"Sweeet…that means we can spread out all over." Oliver said.

Kevin found himself a spot right in the middle of the theater, which was best for viewing the movie. Lily and Joe sat in the very top corner, Nick and Katie a couple rows below them and above Kevin, Miley and Oliver sat next to Kevin.

By the time they got themselves situated, they only had a couple minutes until the movie started. The trailers began just as a girl walked into the theater, all alone.

She was about four foot eleven, and had blond hair. She walked up the steps and came down Kevin, Miley, and Oliver's row.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked Oliver, who was closest, indicating a seat that left only one seat in-between them. "I like to sit in the middle of the theater."

"No, not at all." Oliver replied. He noticed she had bright green eyes.

"So, what school do you go to?" She asked.

"Oh, Seaview High." Oliver said. (A/N: I don't know the real name; I just remember that was what the middle school was called.) "What about you?"

"Same." The girl replied. "I'm Taylor Brooks, by the way."

"Oliver Oken. This is Miley Stewart, Kevin Jonas, Katie –" Oliver started introducing all the people in the theater.

"Kevin JONAS?" Taylor interrupted.

"Yeah. Katie Truscott, Nick Jonas, Lily-"

"Nick too?" Taylor gasped.

"Uh-huh. Lily Truscott, and Joe Jonas." Oliver finished.

"You know the Jonas Brothers?" Taylor squealed.

"Yeah. Actually, Lily and Katie are going out with two of them, and they're my best friends." Oliver explained.

"I – I – I envy you." She seemed to not be able to get the words out.

"Oh, well, I could introduce you-"

"Oliver! Hush up, would you? The movie's starting!" Kevin whisper-yelled over Miley.

Oliver rolled his eyes in response and looked at the screen.

----------------

"Oh no, it's gonna make me cry." Katie whispered. Nick heard her sniffle.

"Haven't you read the books?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah. They made me cry too." Katie replied.

Nick laced his fingers through hers and used his free hand to wipe a tear off her face. Katie smiled at him, her face illuminated by the bluish glow cast over the theater from the movie and laid her head on her shoulder.

(A/N: Just HAD to add that little bit of fluff :) )

----------------

"And when Voldemort and Dumbledore's wands connected – SO not accurate!" Kevin ranted.

"Kev – Kev, we know. That's like the fifth time you've said that. And the credits aren't even over yet." Joe said.

"Well it's not MY fault they can't get it right!" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I thought he loved these movies." Katie whispered to Nick.

"He does, but right after he sees them, he rants on and on about how unlike the book it was, then he'll wake up the next morning and say 'wow, that was a great movie!'" Nick replied.

"No comment." Katie said.

"Okay, can we go now?" Miley asked.

"Fine. But did you see how they left out Fred and George's swamp? How could they leave that out?" Kevin continued as he walked out of the theater.

A familiar face was standing in front of them, smiling. "Since when can you go see a movie without me?" Jason grinned.

"Jason!" Everybody cried, surprised.

"Holy…stars…Jason Dolley?" Taylor stuttered.

"Yeah, he went on tour with-" Oliver started to explain. Miley, who was holding Jason's hand, whacked him. "Nick and Kevin and Joe!" Oliver saved himself.

"So how'd you meet the Jonas Brothers anyway?" Taylor asked as they walked through the mall.

"School." Oliver fibbed.

Lily grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "You are a HORrible liar!" Lily whisper yelled.

"It's true, dude." Joe said.

"You're just saying that cause Lily's your girlfriend." Oliver said.

"No, I'm not." Joe shook his head. "Man, now my hair's messed up…" He groaned and put his hand up to fix it.

"It looks adorable like always." Lily smiled.

"Hello? What do I say?" Oliver asked.

"Just tell her you…went with Lily to a concert…and had backstage passes…and we ended up becoming friends!" Joe said.

"It's true, we did have backstage passes. Katie saved hers for her scrapbook. That hasn't been worked on in two years…" Lily said.

"Okay, fine." Oliver went back to talking with Taylor.

A while later, a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind was finally asked.

"Why were you at the movies alone?" Oliver asked.

"Well, none of my friends are really into Harry Potter stuff." Taylor shrugged. "And…can you keep a secret?"

"Just ask Miley." Oliver mumbled. "Yeah."

"I don't really have any friends here. I just moved here from Colorado, and I was instantly dubbed dork status by these two mean girls…I can't remember their names…" Taylor said thoughtfully.

"Amber and Ashley?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones!" Taylor replied.

"Oliver, we have to go, we have _somewhere_ to be!" Miley said, putting emphasis on 'somewhere'.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

Taylor looked away and Katie pointed to her hair and mouthed "Jonas and Hannah concert!"

"Oh yeah!" Oliver cried. He told Taylor to look for them the next day in the cafeteria and that they had to go.

"Oliver, having someone hanging around that doesn't know the Hannah secret might be risky." Miley said once they were far enough away from Taylor.

"Guys, she has no friends thanks to Amber and Ashley. We should at least be nice." Oliver said.

"I am SO glad I'm done with high school." Kevin declared.

----------------

Taylor sat at a lunch table. Everyone else was getting their food (Taylor had brought hers). Taylor jumped when Amber and Ashley flounced over and sat down.

"Um…can I ask what you're doing here?" Taylor asked.

"We saw you with Nick Jonas and Katie Truscott this morning." Amber said.

"Oh yeah, they were showing me-"

"Don't care." Ashley cut her off. "Oooh," she held out her finger.

"Not now." Amber snapped. "We need you to do something for us."

"And I would want to do something for you because…" Taylor replied.

"Because when you're finished, we can make you way cooler in this school than they ever will." Amber motioned to the group standing in line at the food cart across the room.

Taylor shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to break up Joe and Lily, and Nick and Katie." Amber said.

"And then, Nick will be _all_ mine." Ashley smiled.

"We've been over this Ashley. Nick is mine!" Amber replied. "Anyways, break them up, and you can sit with us at lunch, walk in the halls, the whole deal." And with that, they left.

_Don't do it Taylor…_

_Oh come on, how ELSE is she supposed to become popular? Break them like a twig. Piece of cake._

_You enjoy figures of speech, don't you? That's slightly annoying. Is it possible you could stop?_

_If you stop being an annoying little angel. Literally._

_Now is NOT the time to be arguing_

_Blah blah blah…_

"Good grief, I hate my conscience…es." Taylor mumbled. But in her head, she new she would take the little red guy's side. Just this once. Maybe.

----------------

A/N: Ooh…cliffy! I love those. Don't you just love Taylor's consciences? I was going for the whole angel/devil on the shoulders thing. I actually did not have the idea, my best friend, Liesl, did. THANK YOU LIESL! Time to review… :)

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	8. Stage Scares

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I only own Katie. I only own Katie. I only own Katie. There, I'm set for the next three chapters. :)

Chapter 7 – Stage Scares

Previous Chapter – Everyone goes to the movies and meets Taylor, a girl from Colorado. The next day, Amber and Ashley convince Taylor to spy on the group for them in exchange for popularity.

----------------

_Suddenly I am in front of the lights_

_Everything, I'm feeling_

_Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_- Suddenly – Ashley Tisdale_

----------------

The rest of August flew past. Katie no longer had to use crutches, and Miley's cast was taken off. After school on the first Friday of September, the group found themselves on their way to Santa Rosa for a concert.

The stage opened up into a covered area with rows of benches for all the preordered tickets. The rest was fenced off and uncovered. It would be near impossible for the people behind the fence to see.

"Who still has a county fair running in September?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently, Sonoma." Miley said.

The microphone Joe was plugging in squealed loudly. "WHO TURNED ON THE SPEAKERS?" Joe yelled over the squealing, hurrying back to unplug the microphone.

"Oops." Oliver had leaned against the switch.

Joe simply shook his head.

"Hey Joe, Kevin wants to make a YouTube video." Nick ran in from the gate at the side of the preorder area.

"Ugh, fine. Tell him we'll make it out here." Joe sat down on the stage.

Kevin came in. "Here, Miley, hold the video camera." He held it out to her.

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" She said.

"I'm an adult, duh." He replied.

Miley rolled her eyes and took the video camera. She pressed record and held it up.

"Hey guys, we're here setting up for our Santa Rosa show. We hope a lot of you can come because we are totally pumped for it." Joe said to the camera.

"We have some special surprise singers, so come out to see them!" Nick said.

"You do NOT!" Katie yelled from the stage. Miley moved the camera to her and back to the brothers.

"Anyways...hope to see you there!" Kevin said, and Miley turned it off.

Katie walked over and sat next to Nick. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Do I _have _to?"

"Yes." Nick smiled.

She gave him a puppy face.

"Yes." Nick repeated. Katie wrapped her arms around one of his, and continued with the face. "Gosh, stop, please!" He looked away, laughing.

"Yo lovebirds, get over here and help out!" Joe grunted, carrying the keyboard carefully.

They rolled their eyes and went to get stuff from the bus.

----------------

"Okay, who wants to hear HANNAH MONTANA?" Joe yelled. The crowd screamed. There were more people there than it looked, and many of them in front of the fence were in the aisles, or the front seats. "Well, here she is, with the one and only…Katie Truscott!"

The crowd screamed more as Hannah and Katie came onto the stage.

"Come on guys, tell me what we're doing." Hannah sang.

"We're hangin' 'round, when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace." Katie sang. She noticed that most of the crowd drifted to the side of the stage Miley and Kevin were on.

"The sun is shining just the way we like it, let's get out of this hallway, show the world our fa-a-a-ace." The Jonas boys sang.

"It's Friday and there's nowhere to go, anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-o-ome." Katie and Nick sang.

"We can do anything we wanna do, it's all up to me and you." Joe and Hannah sang.

As the chorus started, Kevin danced toward the front of the stage and 'rocked out', making the already screaming crowd flip out. Nick quickly handed Joe a guitar from behind him and put down his own. Nick pulled his microphone out of its stand and walked to the front of the stage as well, Katie and Miley filling the space inbetween Nick and Kevin.

"Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights and the moon is a love from abo-o-ove." All five sang, as the stage lights glowed yellow. Katie was starting to get into the song, and she smiled and waved at the audience. Then she looked up. The yellow light glared in her eyes…

…_the sun glared off the hood of the truck, just before the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass…_

She realized that all eyes were on her…suddenly, a stage was exactly where Katie didn't want to be.

Nick leaned away from his microphone. "Are you okay?"

Katie simply shook her head.

Nick motioned for her to follow him, and he led her off the stage to an area behind the speakers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The lights…remind me…it's hard to explain, but I cannot go back out there." Katie declared.

Nick knew. Right when she said 'the lights', he knew she was talking about the crash. He even flinched a little when someone threw something at him. The sun had been extra bright that day, and the truck extra shiny. The sun had probably reflected off the hood of the truck. (A/N: I know it's far-fetched…just go with it.)

"You don't have to." Nick smiled understandingly, and returned to the stage, just in time to finish the last chorus of 'We Got The Party'. "And you can hear _that_ on Hannah's new CD, being released…soon!" Joe said when they finished the song. "AND tomorrow, where Hannah will be helping us close off the fair with one last concert!"

----------------

"Take THAT!" Joe yelled, and marshmallows went flying at Miley, who was turned around in Oliver's direction. Everyone was running around the benches in the concert area, holding marshmallow shooters. It had become girls against boys, since the number was even. (Miley, Lily, Katie, and Joe, Kevin, Oliver).

Kevin saw a marshmallow fly in the direction of his guitar. "If you get marshmallows on my guitar…learn to sleep with your eyes open!" He bellowed, and shot some at Lily, who ducked.

"What's all the racket?" A voice said. Nick, who had miraculously slept in despite the racket the boys were making that morning, had finally woken up.

Everyone stopped and looked at the gate that led to the inside of the concert area. "Marshmallow freeze tag." Joe said, just as Miley nailed him in the back. "That's not fair! I was talking to Nick!" He cried. Miley just shrugged and ran away from Oliver.

"Hey there!" Katie waved, just as Kevin froze her. "Ugh!" She cried.

Kevin shot a marshmallow at Joe, unfreezing him, and they ran off.

"Hello? Frozen team mate over here!" Katie said as Lily ran past, Oliver right behind her.

Nick just laughed.

"I'm bored of this." Miley said. Everyone except Joe agreed.

"Let's go check out the fair." Oliver suggested.

They let the stage area and looked around for something to do.

"Look! It's THEM!" They heard a shriek. A girl wearing a shirt with the Jonas Brothers logo on it pointed in their direction. There were two other girls with her, and other heads were turning too.

Nick, Kevin, and Joe looked around, not quite sure what to do.

Soon a mob of fans surrounded the three brothers, pushing Miley, Oliver, Katie, and Lily out of the circle.

"Well that was rude." Oliver said.

"Maybe we should just go back to the stage area…" Lily suggested. They waved at Kevin (who was the tallest, so he could see them) and started walking.

-------------------

The brothers burst through the door of the bus. "Good grief, those girls would NOT stop coming!" Joe sighed.

"The meet and greet line is going to be INSANE tonight." Nick said.

Everyone else just laughed.

----------------

"Go get in the audience." Joe told Lily and Katie.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Just go!" Kevin said.

"Okay!" Katie cried, and they left. The brothers returned to the stage, and the crowd shrieked. They saw Katie and Lily in the VIP section, and the girls in the front row glared at them with envy when Joe winked at them.

"So…most of you know this song as Australia. Well, tonight…it's called California!" Joe told the audience. "So give it up for Nick J on DRUMS!"

"You never listen to me, I know I'm better off alone." Joe sang.

"Everybody know it's true, yeah they all see through you, no it won't be hard to do, throw away my stuff from you." Nick and Kevin sang.

"But I'll wait, for her, to come, she won't break my heart, cause I know, she'll be from California (Cal-i-for-ni-a), she is so, beautiful, she's my dream girl." Joe pointed right at Lily, and the front audience members' mouths dropped open.

"You were the one I thought I needed, I'm better off alone." Joe sang.

"Everybody knows it's true, they all know your secrets, the only thing you knew was true, has just walked out of your li-i-ife, how does it feel?" Nick sang.

"So I'll wait, for her to come, she won't break my heart, cause I know, she'll be from California, she is-"

The crowd gasped. Katie and Lily jumped forward and scrambled onto the stage. Katie looked close to tears. Miley (dressed as Hannah) ran onto the stage. It took Joe a minute to realize the music had stopped, his back being to the drum set. It had happened so fast, Katie could never quite remember the details. She did know, though, that Nick had passed out, completely out of the blue.

Mr. Jonas was on the stage now. The crowd in the back area looked confused. Miley looked petrified, as though she didn't quite realize what had happened.

Katie dropped to the ground next to Nick. "Wha – what's wrong?" Her voice shook with fear.

Oliver tried to walk onto the stage, but Kevin shooed him back.

"Kevin." Joe said. "Where's the soda can Nick was drinking out of?" His voice was shaking worse than Katie's.

Kevin, for lack of anything better to do, ran backstage and brought it back to Joe.

Joe turned the can so he was facing the label and bit his lip. He showed it to Kevin.

Kevin gaped at it for a second, then yelled out "WHO brought non-diet soda on the tour bus?" He was fuming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Miley cried. "I didn't think he wouldn't check the labels!"

"I thought you read the food and drink rules paper we gave all of you!" Joe said.

"I might not have finished it…" Miley winced. "And I didn't think it applied to now, just the tour!"

"There were like four things on it! No bisquick, nothing sugary that could tip over and get into other stuff, no nuts, cause Frankie's allergic (A/N: Probably not true.), and NO NON-DIET SODAS!" Joe looked like he was going to cry.

"Boys, we can't just sit and yell at each other. We have to get Nick to the hospital. I just called the ambulance." Mr. Jonas said.

"How can you stay so calm?" Miley asked. She was shaking.

"When you have a kid with diabetes, and three accident prone ones, you get used to these situations." Mr. Jonas said. He and Joe carried Nick backstage. Kevin told the audience the situation and said they were very very very sorry for having to leave early. Miley followed the other Jonases backstage. As Kevin was leaving, he realized Katie was still on the stage, where she'd sat down. The crowd was filing out now. Kevin knelt down next to her. "Katie?"

She looked up, but didn't respond in any other way.

"Do you need a hug?" Kevin asked.

Katie nodded, so Kevin gave her a hug. He'd secretly always wanted a little sister. Katie, having asked his advice before, came about as close to that as was possible.

"Nick's going to be fine." He said softly. A couple fans stopped to listen. "Move along!" He snapped. "This is a private conversation."

"Then why is Joe freaking out so much?" Katie replied in the same tone.

"Because Joe acts all macho and tough, but when it comes down to something happening, he'd rather run and hide in a corner." Kevin said.

"How could something like this happen?" Katie asked.

"Mistakes happen. Sometimes they can't be fixed. In this case, most likely everything will turn out fine." Kevin replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Katie said.

"I was there the first time." Was all Kevin said. He stood up and offered his hand to Katie. She took it and they walked off the stage.

"Nick and Joe and Frankie…they're lucky to have you for a big brother. You're the best one for the job." Katie smiled and gave him a hug, then left to stand with Lily.

----------------

A/N: Ooh! Is Nick going to be okay? Is Miley going to be able to live with the guilt if something DOES happen? The author loves asking annoying questions. They make people want more. And if you want more, the author requires reviews. Mwa-ha-ha. Aww, Kevin spreading his brotherly love. NO, Katie and Kevin are not falling in love. He just kind of seems like the type of guy who'd be a really good big brother. If you've noticed, I haven't been replying to reviews...that's cause I have a CRAZY life! I can't respond to them all, I just don't have the time, but I do read and LOVE them! (hint hint.)

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	9. Spying Isn't Easy

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Which means I am telling you I disclaim (don't own) anything except Katie.

Chapter 9 – Spying Isn't Easy

----------------

_I wonder where you are_

_Is everything alright?_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wish I could reach you_

_I wish I could see you right now_

_-Waiting For You – Jordan Pruitt_

----------------

Katie's phone rang. Everyone jumped up and stared at her attentively as she answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

"Uh…sure?" A voice said, confused.

"Emma?" Katie cried. Everyone sighed and went back to their sort of half-sleeping. They had to stay in the tour buses (one for the guys, one for the girls, but they were currently in the guys' because it was bigger) because they didn't have a car and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were the only ones allowed to ride in the ambulance. They were all waiting anxiously for a phone to ring with good news.

"Is who okay?" Emma ignored her. "What happened?"

"Nick. He's – his blood sugar flipped out." Katie had trouble articulating the sentence.

"Say what now?" Emma cried. "Is he okay?"

"Now, I JUST asked you that question." Katie replied.

Kevin's phone rattled against his metal bedpost. His grab for it was so violent it fell to the ground. "Crap." He mumbled, and picked it up.

"It's Dad!" He said excitedly.

"I gotta go." Katie said, and hung up on Emma.

"Hello?" Kevin said into his phone. "Uh-huh. Okay." And he then breathed a sigh of relief. "See you soon." And Kevin hung up. "They're coming back in about an hour." Kevin grinned.

Miley and Katie squealed and started jumping around. "He's okay, he's okay!" They sang. Joe grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him. Frankie started jumping on his bed.

----------------

The door of the bus opened and everyone jumped to their feet. Mr. Jonas came through, followed by a very tired looking Nick and Mrs. Jonas.

Katie wrapped her arms around Nick, and he hugged her back. "Don't you ever do that again." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll try." He said groggily.

Everyone gave Nick a hug, by which time he insisted he be allowed to sit down.

Frankie and his parents decided to sleep in the other bus, and let the teenagers celebrate Nick's recovery.

"In bed by ten thirty." Mr. Jonas said, but winked, and left.

Joe wanted to tell scary stories, so he found a flashlight and turned out all the lights. He shone the flashlight upwards at his face and started his story. Katie found herself zoning out and laying her head on Nick's shoulder. The next thing she knew, light was shining through the windows of the tour bus and people were clanking around in the kitchen area, singing 'Work This Out' from High School Musical 2.

Nick was (miraculously) still asleep. Katie quietly got up and walked over to the kitchen area.

"We've got to work, work, work this out." Joe and Kevin sang, trying to dance like Zac and Corbin. Frankie was banging a pot.

"Where's Denise and Kevin?" Katie asked.

"It's ten! They're gone somewhere. I think they said something about the store." Joe said. Frankie continued banging at his pot, and Kevin and Joe went back to singing.

"Hello? Nick's still asleep! Your racket is going to wake him up!" Katie said.

"That's true…" Kevin stopped, as did Joe and Frankie.

"I'm gonna make him breakfast." Joe said, and started humming as he looked for something to make Nick.

"So you want to poison him?" Kevin said.

"My cooking is NOT that bad!" Joe looked hurt (although they knew he was joking).

"Yes, it is." Kevin and Frankie said.

"So I'll make him some cereal!" Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed a box of cheerios.

Nick shuffled into the kitchen area. "Dude, what was up with the racket?"

"Sorry." Kevin smiled apologetically.

"S'okay. I'll sleep on the ride home…wait, I have homework…Gosh, I wish we didn't have school tomorrow…" Nick said.

"We don't." Joe said.

"We don't?" Miley said.

"It's Labor Day weekend…duhh." Joe replied.

"I love holidays!" Nick said.

----------------

On the ride home, everybody had fallen asleep except Katie and Nick. They were sitting in silence, Katie reading a book and Nick staring absentmindedly at his guitar.

"I have an idea." He said, out of the blue.

"Oh? Elaborate." Katie looked up from her book.

"You know the song we're going to record?" Katie nodded. "What if we wrote our own song? I mean, Inseparable was amazing, but…if we wrote something, it would be better, bigger…" Nick trailed off.

"More amazing." Katie grinned.

"So you like the idea?" Nick asked.

"No…I love it." She replied.

"Well then, I have some ideas, so let's get started." Nick pulled out a notebook.

-------------------

_Monday_

Taylor slid her Spanish book into her locker. She'd spent all weekend trying to call Oliver, but he wouldn't pick up his phone.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" A fakely sweet voice behind her said.

"Hopefully it involved the Jonas Brothers." Another voice said.

Taylor grimaced. Amber and Ashley had arrived.

She turned around to face them. "Well, I didn't exactly-"

"What? We're not promising you a spot in the popular world for nothing!" Amber cried.

"I tried, I really did-"

"Well try more hard!" Ashley interrupted her.

"Harder." Amber corrected her.

"That's what I said!" Ashley replied. Amber simply rolled her eyes and went back to Taylor.

"Eat lunch with them today. Get a ride with them after school. I don't care, as long as Truscott and Nick are broken up by next Friday." Amber said.

"Why Friday?" Taylor asked.

"Because, next Friday is the first dance of the year. We're on the dance committee." Ashley said.

"Duh!" They said in unison.

"And if I'm not going with Nick-"

"And I'm not going with Joe!"

"-Then there will be serious consequences." Amber looked at Taylor threateningly. "Are we clear?"

Taylor nodded.

"Good. I want you to fill me in tomorrow morning." Amber said, and left.

As soon as they were gone, Taylor pounded her head against her locker.

_Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, what have you done?_

_Fabulous, isn't it? Much more interesting than sitting here and watching her take the GOOD side all the time!_

_Oh why can't you just be quiet!_

_You be quiet!_

_No, you!_

Taylor sighed and headed off for homeroom.

----------------

_Lunch_

Taylor sat down next to Katie.

"Hey." Katie said nervously. They'd just been talking about Hannah's concert on Saturday.

"Um, do you think I could get a ride with one of you? My mom has work and my dad is on a business trip." Taylor asked.

"You can come with us. Katie and Nick have Key Club." Kevin replied.

_Good grief._ Taylor thought. She figured Katie and Nick should be her priority, since Amber seemed to be the ruler of the popular clique.

"Ugh, PE next." Katie groaned.

"I hate having it in the afternoon." Miley sighed.

"You're lucky, you don't have Kent. She's a nightmare." Lily said.

"Seriously. She wears, like, all black." Nick added.

"You have Kent next? I have Kent next!" Taylor gasped.

"Weird that we didn't see you." Katie said.

"Well, I am at the beginning of role call, and you guys are closer to the end." Taylor replied. The PE classes were HUGE, and their class just so happened to have a lot of people inbetween Brooks and Jonas. After that were a few others between Nick and Katie and Lily, just enough that they ended up having numbers right in a little triangle.

"That's true." Lily said.

----------------

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was kind of a filler chapter. But I'm doing something evil in the next chapter. Mwa-ha-ha. And guess what today is?? My birthday! I'm overly excited because I got HANNAH MONTANA tickets! HECK YES! My friends thought I was going to cry. LOL. But you know what's ALMOST as awesome as Hannah Montana tickets? Reviews! Well, not really. But I love it when you guys tell me what you liked, what you didn't, ideas, constructive critism...anything. So please please please review!

-CaliforniaRockin-101


	10. The Wig's Out Of The Bag

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I own Katie and my evil-author-ness. Mwa-ha-ha-ha.

Chapter 10 – The Wig's Out of the Bag

Previous Chapter - The gang spends a weekend at a county fair for concerts. Nick's diabetes cause him to pass out on stage.

----------------

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_- Stab My Back – All-American Rejects_

----------------

Taylor was getting suspicious, AND desperate. She'd been eating lunch with them everyday. Oliver was the only one who talked to her, usually. Taylor couldn't help but realize how cute he was when he acted stupid, or confused, or…_okay, focus Taylor, You are supposed to be breaking Nick and Katie up. _The dance was two days away, and it was already settled that Nick and Katie were going together.

_Flashback_

"_Ohmygosh, did you hear? You can bring people from other schools to the dances! That means Jason can come!" Miley said excited at lunch on Thursday._

"_I'm not going." Lily said._

"_Why not?" Oliver asked._

"_I have a skate tournament." Lily shrugged._

"_And I'm going to watch." Joe said. "So much better than a dance…"_

_Taylor perked up. Katie and Lily were cousins, so Katie would have to want to watch. "Are you going, Katie?" She asked._

"_To the dance? Yeah. Lily told me I wasn't allowed to come to her skate competitions." Katie replied._

"_Yeah, cause if you went and rooted for me, Heather's (A/N: I think that's her name) freakish minions would snap you like a twig. Have you seen them? They're like boulders!" Lily said._

"_Anyways…are you going, Taylor?" Katie asked._

"_Well…nobody asked me…" Taylor said._

"_Oliver's going and he doesn't have a date!" Miley pointed out._

"_Hey, why don't you be Oliver's date?" Lily suggested. Taylor didn't see, but Oliver shot Lily eye-daggers._

"_Um, well…" Taylor was saved from answering by the bell._

"_See you at the dance." Oliver walked past, trying to act all smooth. It was working…until he tripped._

The Jonas Brothers had had a concert in Valencia that weekend. Hannah Montana had sung with them…again. Taylor had done some research, and all the concerts they'd had since their summer tour had had Hannah Montana in them. In one of the YouTube videos, Taylor had caught a glimpse of something in Hannah's pocket. She went back and watched the video again, to see that it was a red, white and blue flip cell phone with the bottom half inside the pocket and the top part outside the pocket. The phone looked exactly like Miley's…and that was exactly how Miley put her phone in her pocket. She had brought it up at lunch.

_Flashback_

"_It's Monday, the short day, yet somehow, we have LESS homework than on the normal days!" Miley said, looking over her agenda. "Maybe I should see if Jason wants to come over…" She pulled out her phone and placed it on the table next to her food, macaroni and cheese, and took a bite._

"_You know, you have the same phone as Hannah Montana. Right down to the red, white, and blue sparkles." Taylor said._

_Miley had just swallowed, and she had a little coughing fit. "Well, um, ya know, really common…I hear Hannah's very patriotic!" Miley said._

"_How do you know what phone Hannah Montana has?" Oliver asked._

"_Oh, just saw it in her pocket at a concert." Taylor fibbed._

"_Sweet nibblets." Miley said under her breath._

So on Wednesday morning, after Taylor had put it all together, Amber and Ashley arrived for their daily JB news.

"So are Nick and Katie broken up yet or what? The dance is two days away, and I still have no date." Amber asked.

"No, but…I found out something about Miley." Taylor said.

"We don't care about Miley!" Ashley said.

"No, really, it's important. She's Hannah Montana." Taylor said.

Ashley laughed. "But Hannah's blond."

"She wears a wig." Taylor pointed out.

"You're right…Hannah does look a lot like Miley." Amber said. "So that's how those losers made friends with the Jonas Brothers! Hannah went on tour with them! And Katie sang with him at that first LA concert! We were there!" Amber had put the puzzle pieces together.

"Well, Taylor, today, you'll be sitting at the popular table. Good work." Amber patted her on the head like a dog and left, dragging Ashley with her.

-------------------

_Lunch_

"Hey, does anyone know where Taylor is?" Oliver asked.

"Why? Can't go a minute without her?" Miley teased.

"No! It's just she's been sitting with us every day, and I don't know where else she could be." Oliver said.

"She's over there." A voice said from behind Oliver. He jumped and turned around. Amber and Ashley were behind him. Everyone followed their gaze to the popular table…to where Taylor was sitting. Amber and Ashley sat down at their table without invitation.

"Do you want something?" Lily asked.

"Duh." Ashley said.

"We want Nick and Joe to be our dates for the dance." Amber said.

"And we would do that…why?" Joe asked.

"Because. We know Miley's Hannah Montana. Taylor told us." Amber replied.

"And we could tell the entire school, if you don't do what we want." Ashley said.

Everyone looked at the two mean girls with horror.

"Y-you-you wouldn't." Miley stuttered.

"We would, and we are." Ashley said.

Katie saw Nick slide a piece of paper into his backpack. They'd just been working on their song. If Amber and Ashley knew about it, who knows what terror they'd release on the two.

"Guys…I'm really sorry. You don't have to suffer because I let my secret slip. Amber…just…tell-" Miley started.

"No. We are not going to let them ruin your secret. What is it you want, Amber?" Lily said.

"Well, as I said before, Nick and Joe to be our dates for the dance. But we can't possibly go together if Nick and Joe have girlfriends…so we want you two to break up with Lily and Katie." Amber ordered. Katie and Nick looked at each other.

"For Miley." Katie whispered. She looked like she was going to cry. She got up, swung her backpack over her shoulder, and left.

As she passed Taylor, Taylor turned around. "Katie, look-"

"Just…don't talk to me." Katie cut her off and walked away.

_Look at her! She's going to cry. You should follow her and watch! Better yet, bring your whole popular crowd! They are your friends now, after all._

_You are so horrible! How can you encourage Taylor to make a fool of Katie! Katie was willing to be her real friend._

_Haven't you been paying attention? That was only for Oscar or whatever his name is. None of them really wanted to be her friend._

Lily passed by, following her cousin. "Lily…" Taylor called, but Lily just kept walking.

Amber and Ashley brought Nick and Joe to sit at the popular table. That left Miley and Oliver at the other table. Taylor went over to talk to Oliver, and Miley left, giving her a look not of anger or hatred, but of disappointment, which was probably the worst of them all.

"So, um, what time do you want to meet for the dance?" Taylor asked. She'd finally admitted to herself that she'd fallen for Oliver.

Oliver looked at her with surprise. "You think I still want to go with you?" Taylor opened her mouth to reply, but he continued. "You've been betraying my trust, AND my friends. All for popularity. I hope you know that none of them will ever actually like you enough to be called friend. I thought we were getting there. I guess I was wrong. And _that_ is why Lily is skipping her skate tournament. And _that_ is why Katie's going to be crying for the next week. And _that_ is why we are all going to be Amber and Ashley's slaves for the rest of our lives." He paused, as if making sure he wanted to say what he was going to say next. "And _that_ is why I will never trust you again." With that, Oliver turned to leave, but turned around again. "Have fun being popular. It's what you wanted." His voice was filled with disgust. And then, he left.

Oliver found Katie, Lily, and Miley sitting on the stairs. He sat next to them. "Look…I'm really, really, really sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Miley said.

"No, it's not. I screwed up, and now your lives are screwed." Oliver said.

"Our lives may be screwed, but at least we're screwed together." Katie pointed out.

But, one of the things this author knows, is that it wouldn't last.

----------------

A/N: CLIFFY! I love those. I felt like updating. Yeah...I was that bored. And I just discovered that when you post, the life of your document is renewed. So I stuck with the same twelve documents for a really long time. Suckish. Anyways...Review lots :).

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	11. SOS, Save Me From Ashley

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Nope. Don't own anything. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

Chapter 11 – SOS, Save Me From Ashley

Previous Chapter - Our friends fell victim to Amber and Ashley's evil ways, all because of TAYLOR. (Yes, I have to guilt trip you, Katie.)

-------------------

_Out of nowhere you were gone_

_Into someone else's arms…_

_Never thought that she would wind up in the end_

_Your new girlfriend_

_- Your New Girlfriend – Hayden Panettiere_

-------------------

_Thursday Afternoon_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can not believe it_

_Ooh, you're one in a million._

Mr. Stewart spoke into the little speaker that let him talk to Katie through the glass in the recording room. "Great job, but maybe we should do it once more-"

Miley, who was sitting next to her dad, grabbed the microphone. "You don't need to. It was perfect." She grinned.

Lily gave her a thumbs up and smiled, being to far away from the microphone to talk to Katie. Oliver was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

Katie came through the door and grabbed a water bottle. Suddenly, the door opened and Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked through.

"Sorry we're late." Nick said apologetically.

"We FINALLY got rid of Amber and Ashley." Joe rolled his eyes.

"It was torture. I hate to say that I hate people, but I seriously hate that Taylor girl." Kevin said.

"Oh, come on, she's not that bad." Oliver said.

Lily whacked him.

"She pretty much pushed us into lifelong torture, Amber and Ashley style. I think we all hate her." Katie said.

Everyone gasped. "Katie _hates_ someone?!" Miley looked stunned.

"This is a first." Lily added.

"Well, I really think Katie should rerecord that song, just in case." Mr. Stewart intervened.

"She doesn't need to! Here, play it for Nick, Joe, and Kevin." Miley played it.

"No rerecording needed. That was fantastalistic." Joe grinned.

"Dude, I think your pants are singing." Kevin said to Joe.

Joe pulled out his phone. It was playing 'S.O.S.'. "Good grief, it's Ashley."

"How do you know? You didn't even look at the caller ID." Oliver asked.

"Last night Joe discovered that he has one of those cool phones where you can have different ringtones for different people." Nick said.

"So I put SOS for Amber and Ashley 'cause it means 'save me' and I need to be saved from them." Joe shivered.

Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny! Yesterday, they took us to the mall and they were trying to get me to buy plaid shorts. I was like 'uh, NO!' Nick can pull off shorts. Frankie can pull off shorts. Even Kevin can pull off shorts sometimes. _I_ can not pull off shorts. Or plaid, while we're on the subject." Joe said.

Everyone glanced at Kevin and Nick, who were both wearing shorts.

"That's incredibly ironic." Oliver said.

_Ooh, this is an SOS…_

Joe's phone rang again. "I better answer before we have that stuck in our heads for the next century…" Joe left the room.

"So, Mr. Stewart, when are Katie and I supposed to record our song?" Nick asked. They hadn't yet told him about the one they were writing.

"I'd say the week after next week. Miley's recording next week." Mr. Stewart replied.

Joe came back in. "Ugh…I had to tell her I had to go…for some reason, that girl can talk about ANYTHING." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, back to work." Mr. Stewart said.

"What song?" Katie asked.

"How about…Rockstar?" Miley suggested.

"Alrighty then." Mr. Stewart started setting up the track.

-------------------

_Friday Night – Truscotts'_

"I'm bored." Oliver said.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we…go visit Kevin and Frankie?" Katie suggested.

"Sure?" Oliver said.

They ran across the street and rang the doorbell. "I should have brought a jacket. It's cold tonight!" Lily shivered.

Kevin opened the door. "It's like, 8:30." He said, indicating that it was late for them to be over.

"Yeah, we were bored and thought we'd come visit you and Frankie." Lily explained.

"We're playing Uno and I'm winning!" Frankie, who had come to the door to see who it was, said excitedly.

"Uh-huh. You know I'll win in the end!" Kevin teased.

"Can they play?" Frankie pleaded.

"I guess if they want to." Kevin shrugged.

"Hey, we've got nothing better to do." Oliver pointed out.

They followed the two up to Frankie's room. On their way there, they passed the music room. Katie instantly thought of Nick. He was probably dancing with Amber right now. Simply the idea made Katie's heart shatter, so she kept walking and pushed Nick out of her mind.

----------------

Oliver had gone home, and Katie and Lily were just walking through the door of their own house. It was around ten.

"Wow, Uno can be more entertaining than I thought." Lily said.

Katie laughed as they walked into the kitchen, but stopped. Their parents were sitting at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked.

"Why don't you girls sit down." Lily's mom suggested.

Lily and Katie looked at each other worriedly and sat down.

"You know we moved here when your father went to fight in the war." Katie's mom said to her. "Well, we can't stay forever. We're moving back to New Jersey."

----------------

A/N: Oh yeah! My cliffhanger streak is back! Ha ha, I bet all you hate that. Don't kill me! Please review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	12. Hello Goodbye

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Don't own anything except Katie.

Chapter 12 – Hello Goodbye

Previous Chapter - Recording, the dance, and Katie finding out she has to move.

A/N: There was some confusion of who was moving. So here's your clarification -

Katie and her mom came to live with Lily's family (Lily's dad and Katie's dad are brothers, Lily and Katie are cousins) when Katie's dad went to fight in the war. (I'm actually surprised I could develop such a good plot line after about a yearof creating Katie's character!) So since Katie's dad is back, Katie's family (NOT Lily) is moving back to New Jersey (If you recall, Emma and Ally live in New Jersey, and are Katie's old best friends.)

----------------

_If I left for a million years_

_I'd be right there to catch your tears_

_Will you get over it this time?_

_Or is this the last time?_

_- A Million Years – Teddy Geiger_

_You say goodbye_

_I say hello_

_- Hello Goodbye - Jump5_

----------------

"But…and…why?" Katie asked.

"Because your dad needs to get back to his job." Katie's mom replied.

"Mom, Dad, tell them they can stay! They can stay, can't they?" Lily asked.

"I tried, but they feel they can't depend on us forever." Lily's mom said.

"But…she's my best friend. She can't leave." Lily said quietly.

"We're sorry. We just…can't stay." Katie's mom said. Katie's dad remained silent.

"When are we leaving?" Katie asked.

"This Thursday." Her mom told her.

----------------

_Thursday Morning – Truscott's_

They were all on the Truscott's front lawn. Everybody had woken up early so they could come say goodbye to Katie.

Oliver was first to say goodbye. "You know, we weren't best friends or anything. But you were always there to listen, no matter how annoying it was. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Katie hugged him.

The Jonases' door sprang open and Frankie came running across the street, looking both ways before crossing. He ran up to Katie and flung his arms around her waist. She smiled and hugged him back.

"We'll come and visit you!" He promised.

"Well I can't wait." Katie replied. Frankie ran back to the house.

"You know, you may be a perfectionist. And that may get on my nerves sometimes. But you are truly the best friend a person could have." Joe said, and gave Katie a hug of his own.

"I'm gonna miss sharing the stage with you. Here…don't open it until you're in New Jersey." Miley hugged Katie and handed her an envelope.

"Katie…you're like the little sister I always wanted. Goodbye's just as hard for me as it is for everyone else. Well, not Nick and Lily, cause they're closest to you, but-"

Katie cut Kevin off and gave him a big hug. Just like a little sister would.

A car drove up, and Jason got out.

"How could I miss out on my last goodbye?" He asked. "I can't stay, but we were filming near here and I though I could take a sec and tell Katie goodbye." He explained.

"Well, here's your chance." Katie said. She'd managed to hold her tears back this long, and she wasn't planning on letting them spill until they were on a plane to New Jersey.

"It was great knowing you for…the short time I did. It's gonna be weird not having you around and keeping this crazy bunch in line." Jason grinned.

"I'll miss you too!" Katie rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"Well, I gotta jet. I really will miss you Katie." Jason waved, got in the car, and was gon.

Lily didn't say anything at first; she simply gave Katie the most meaningful hug she'd ever given anyone before.

"You're my best friend, my secret keeper, my ear to listen to my complaints…I don't know how I'm gonna get along with out you. My head still won't process that you're leaving." Lily said.

"I'm not quite sure either." Katie sighed, and hugged her cousin again.

Last but most definitely not least, Nick.

Instead of Nick saying something to Katie, she said something.

"You truly are a dream come true. I must have been the luckiest girl in the world to have met you. The one thing I never once told you though…is that I used to be one of those screaming fans. Somehow, my…dream guy became the real thing. If you hate me for not telling you…I completely understand." Katie admitted. It was as if the world around them had disappeared.

"Katie…I could never, ever, in a million years, hate you." Nick said. "The truth is…I knew. Miley told me before we went on tour." Nick confessed. "And, before you leave, there's something I need to tell you…I love you."

Katie hugged him. "I love you too." She whispered. That was when Nick realized he felt the cold metal of the necklace he'd given her on her birthday. She'd been wearing it every day since he'd given it to her. Even when Amber and Ashley forbid them to be going out (at least during the school day).

Everyone had one last group hug, and Katie climbed into the car. She waved out the window. The last thing she saw was a tear slide down Nick's cheek and the car rolled out of the driveway.

Katie started to cry. She couldn't help it. She felt like she was in a movie.

----------------

She walked up to the gate, and turned around. If she really was in a movie, this would be the part where the guy would come running through the crowd of people, and tell the girl she couldn't leave. But she wasn't in a movie. Nobody was running through the airport. Everyone looked pretty tired. It was seven in the morning.

"Katie, we have to go." Her mom said softly.

She took one last look, and pushed past her mom to get on the plane. Her mom had been ready to put her arm around Katie comfortingly, but it simply hung there in the air, and she dropped it to her side.

-------------------

A/N: Aww, how sad. I almost cried while writing this. But I know what happens next… So review if you want to find out!!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	13. A Lot Can Happen In A Year

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – Do we really need to go over this in EVERY chapter?

Chapter 13 – A Lot Can Happen In A Year

----------------

_She's the girl that you love to hate_

_She's a heart-stopping double take_

_Everyone knows that she's got it made_

_Working hard to be Miss Popularity_

_- Miss Popularity – Jordan Pruitt_

----------------

Katie looked out the window, fingering the locket from Nick and letting herself cry. Nobody tried to stop her. Her parents were asleep, and everybody else was a stranger. She'd tried reading a book, but everything seemed to remind her of her friends.

What hurt the most was that they were probably at school already. Amber was probably draping herself over Nick like curtains. But Katie was way off.

----------------

Nick shut his locker, not with the typical bang that everyone else, including himself, normally did, but quietly, and went to find Miley, Lily, and Oliver.

Amber and Ashley didn't take long to show up. They looked around, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Katie?" Amber asked.

"What, do you care?" Lily asked irritably.

"Not really. As long as she's not here, I'm content." Amber shrugged, and reached down to grab Nick's hand. Everyone expected him to give in, but he surprised them.

Nick pulled his hand away. Amber shifted closer to him. He shuffled closer to Oliver.

"Dude, personal bubble…" Oliver muttered.

Amber was shocked that Nick wasn't doing what she wanted. "I could tell Miley's secret." She threatened.

"You know what confuses me Amber? How you blackmail me into pretending to like you, when I really don't. How is that getting what you want? I don't actually like you. I never will." Nick said.

Amber looked taken aback. At first, everyone thought she was going to blow up at Nick. But instead (just a day of surprises, isn't it?) she nodded. "I guess you're right."

"What?" Ashley cried.

"I promise not to blackmail you anymore. I'm really sorry, Miley. And Nick. And everybody." Amber said. "I guess you really hate me. And, well…I deserve it."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Amber Addison?" Oliver said.

"Amber, we wouldn't have hated you if you'd always been like this." Miley said.

"Well, I'm leaving." Ashley turned around and left.

"I guess I just wanted to be your friends. But I shouldn't have blackmailed you. I'm really sorry." Amber said again.

"We'll be your friends." Lily smiled.

"We will?" Oliver whispered. Lily smacked him.

"Thanks." Amber smiled back.

"One thing though…Ashley. She still knows my secret." Miley said.

"Oh, I've got a LOT of potential blackmail I can use on her. She wouldn't dare." Amber said.

"One question…what made you change your mind?" Lily asked.

"Well, last night I realized that Miley had been nice to me when I was on Singing With The Stars. And I broke the promise I made to her to be a better person. I guess when Nick said what he said, I kind of realized I'd wanted to be a better person all along. I think I was afraid of what my friends would think." Amber confessed. Either she was an amazing actress, or she was telling the truth.

"Well, _friend,_ off to homeroom!" Miley said as the bell rang.

----------------

Katie's mom dropped her off at the high school she would be going to. The only good thing was that Emma and Ally went to this school, too. She went inside and looked around, trying to find them. This school was a lot smaller than the one in Malibu. Lockers were lined up along the main hall, which branched off into halls of classrooms. As she walked down the hall, looking for her friends, a senior bumped into her. His books fell to the ground.

"I am so, so, so sorry." Katie dropped to the ground to pick up his books.

"Katie?" The person said.

She looked up to see the familiar face. "James!" She jumped up and gave him a hug. "Have you seen Ally?"

"Yeah, she and Emma are over there." Katie saw the two at a locker.

"Thanks!" Katie said, and hurried over to the locker. "Al, your brother got TALL."

"KATIE!" The two girls shrieked, and threw their arms around her.

"No screaming in the hall." A teacher said as she passed by.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"We had to move back to New Jersey." Katie explained.

"That's awesome!" Ally said.

"But, what about Nick?" Emma asked.

"I didn't decide to move." Katie replied.

"That's so SAD!" Her friends said.

Katie's phone vibrated. "Can we have cell phones out before school?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

Katie pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's Nick." She said, and hit the green button. "Nicholas Jonas, talking on the phone at school?" Katie teased.

"It's lunch." He replied.

"Anyways…how horrible is Amber being?" Katie asked.

"Actually, that's what I called about." Nick said.

"What did she do?" Katie asked. Emma and Ally looked confused, having only heard Katie's half.

"Well, she actually…is our friend now. Ashley isn't…but Amber turned nice after I yelled at her." Nick explained.

"You yelled at her?" Katie said.

"No, but I did tell her off, kind of. But she realized I'd never like her like that and all that stuff." Nick said.

"And I _missed_ it? Gah." Katie sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you can come visit at…Thanksgiving." Nick took a minute to think of the next holiday.

"Nick…it's early September." Katie said.

"And I miss you already…this is not going to work." Nick said. "Oh snap…the bell just rang. I gotta roll."

"Bye!" Katie laughed and hung up.

"You can't have a conversation like that in front of us and NOT tell us what happened!" Emma cried.

So Katie told them what happened.

"Wow. Sad that you missed it…that would have been SO interesting." Ally said.

"I know!" Katie cried.

The bell rang.

"Well, time to show you homeroom!" Ally grinned, and led Katie through the crowd to one of the classrooms. The all got desks in the front corner.

A girl dressed overly preppy skipped over to them and sat in the seat behind Ally. "Hi hi!" She smiled, and she and Ally started talking excitedly.

"Is that…" Katie started.

"Samantha Green? Yep. But she goes by Sam now." Emma replied.

"But…I thought we hated her." Katie whispered.

"_We_ do. She and Ally somehow became all buddy buddies. She still treats me like dirt on a soccer field, though." Emma explained.

"On a soccer field?" Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, what's wrong with trying to use more analogies? Not is boring like a stick." The two girls burst out laughing.

"I missed you and your craziness." Katie said.

----------------

That night was the school's first football game. (A/N: If you're not clear, it's Friday, the day after Katie left.) Ally's brother was on the team, so Katie and Emma automatically had to go.

"YEAH, JAMES! SCORE SOME TOUCHDOWNS!" The girls yelled as they were waiting for the game to start.

A flustered looking girl rushed up to them. "Hi, are you Katie Truscott?" She asked.

"Yes…" Katie replied.

"I hear you can sing. Really well. Well, actually, I saw you sing with Nick Jonas. But anyways, the person who was supposed to sing the national anthem dropped out at the last minute, and we really need someone to fill in. Could you?" The girl asked.

"This is Heather, the leadership president." Emma explained.

"Um, well…" Katie looked doubtful. "I've never sung by myself…"

"Please?" Heather begged.

"Okay." Katie gave in.

"Give me your phone." Emma said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Just do it." Emma replied, so Katie gave her the phone. "Go wow them off the field!" Emma said.

Minutes later, Katie was on the field with a microphone. She could hear Emma and Ally cheering for her in the stands.

"Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light…" Katie started, her voice shaking. "Ohh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave, over the land of the free…" She paused, and memories of Joe's Hello Beautiful performances flooded into her mind. "And the home of the brave." She finished strongly.

The crowd burst into cheers. Katie remembered the first concert, how Nick had smiled at her when they finished. She fingered the locket around her neck as she climbed the stairs to get back to Emma and Ally.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Emma said in a singsong voice, and held up Katie's phone.

Katie took the phone. "Hello?"

"Katie! That was PHENOMONAL." Nick said.

"You were listening?" She replied.

"Yes! I'm so glad Emma called me." He said.

"Well, the game's about to start and I can barely hear you, so I gotta go!" Katie said.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

----------------

A/N: Because I love Jordan (sh0rty) so much, I decided to update. Maybe I'll even post my new story, if she's lucky. You can find a summary in my profile. (it's called Left Behind) Please review! And this time, I have a question for you! What type of writing do I write best? Like, what are some of your favorite chapters or events, ect. ?

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	14. The Return

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I own Katie. And the plot. AND NOTHING ELSE! (Eccentric author? Oh yeah.)

Chapter 14 – The Return

----------------

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her…_

_- All At Once – The Fray_

----------------

They won, all thanks to James. "YEAH, GO HADLEY!" Everyone was yelling.

When Katie got home, she ran upstairs and wiggled her computer mouse. She'd insisted on her dad hooking up the internet last night, so she could talk to everyone in Malibu.

_NickCanRock has signed on._

_SmileyMiley has signed on._

_SkaterStar has signed on._

_#1Jonas has signed on._

_TheFunnyJonas has signed on._

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

_JasonTheRockerDude has signed on._

**TheFunnyJonas - **KATIEEE!

**SmileyMiley – **Hi!

**KitKatie – **Hi! I just got back from the football game.

**NickCanRock – **I bet everyone was more interested in your singing than the football.

**KitKatie – **I doubt it. Ally's brother scored the winning touchdown. EVERYONE was cheering for him.

**SingingStar – **Hey, Kat!

**KitKatie - **…

**SkaterStar – **That's Amber.

**KitKatie – **OHH. Hi Amber! And it's cool and all that you're our friend now…but don't call me Kat.

**SingingStar – **Got it.

**NickCanRock – **So, was your first day as horribly dreadful as you thought it would be?

**KitKatie – **Yes. You guys weren't there. That pretty much makes any day horrible.

**SkaterStar – **It was terrible here too! Except when Amber dissed Ashley.

**SmileyMiley – **Trust me, Katie, you don't want to know.

**KitKatie – **I have a feeling you're right.

**KitKatie – **Isn't it like one in the morning there? Don't you have somewhere to be tomorrow?

**#1Jonas – **Nope, you're thinking the wrong way around. It's 7 here. AND we have a concert on Sunday, but not tomorrow.

Katie's mom came into her room and sat on her bed. Katie turned away from the computer.

"Kate, we have some good news." Her mom said. "Your dad knew how bad moving was for you. So he asked his boss to transfer him to Malibu. We're going back tomorrow afternoon."

Katie blinked. "Are you serious? That's great!"

"Well, you better get packing what you have unpacked." Her mom smiled, and left.

**SkaterStar – **Katie?

**TheFunnyJonas – **I think she died.

**NickCanRock – **Uh-huh.

**#1Jonas – **She's probably on the phone or something.

**SmileyMiley – **Their phone isn't hooked up yet.

**#1Jonas – **She HAS a cell phone…

**KitKatie – **Sorry, I was talking to my mom. But I gotta go now. Bye!

_KitKatie has signed off._

Katie's phone rang, and she reached into her backpack to take it out and her hand hit something. She pulled it out.

It was an envelope. She remembered Miley giving it to her when she left. She opened it. There was a CD and a note inside. Katie pulled the note out.

_Katie,_

_I know you can't record anymore, because you're all the way across the country, but I wrote this song for you to sing, and I refuse to sing it as Hannah, so I thought you'd at least want to hear it. So the CD is me singing it and playing the guitar. And the second track is the instrumental version. So here's the lyrics…_

_Love Miley_

Katie read through the song. It was amazing. She knew exactly how she would alert her friends to her return, but she'd need Lily's help…

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows, we got the party with us…_

Katie's phone rang again. It was Emma's ring. She answered it.

"Katie! Why didn't you pick up before?" Emma cried.

"Sorry! I was…reading something." Katie apologized.

"Well, anyways, Ally and Samantha are going to the mall tomorrow and had the impulse to invite little old nobody me…so they said you could come too." Emma said.

"Oh, I…can't. My dad asked to be transferred to Malibu, and his boss agreed. So we're moving back." Katie told her.

"WHAT? You can NOT leave me here with Tweedledee and Tweedle-dumb-as-a-rock! I can not STAND Samantha." Emma cried.

"I'm guessing Samantha is Tweedle-dumb-as-a-rock." Katie said.

"Katie!" Emma sighed.

"Well, it's not like I have a lot of choice! And…I just don't really fit in here anymore." Katie said.

"Whatever, Katie." Emma hung up.

Katie stood in the same spot for a second, then grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it.

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go…_

"I do NOT want to hear it right now, Emma!" Katie yelled into the phone.

"This is Ally." Ally said.

"Oh. Sorry." Katie replied.

"Yeah, Emma just told me you were moving. She seemed pretty mad." Ally said.

"Ugh, she's mad at me for leaving her with you and Samantha." Katie rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"Oh my gosh. I did NOT just say that!" Katie gasped.

"Yes you did. Emma hates us?" Ally sounded madder every word.

"No, just Samantha. And you have to admit, she can be a little…gah." Katie explained. "Why did you become friends with her, anyways? You always hated each other the most."

"I don't know. At the beginning of the year, she just started…talking to me. And I guess we became close friends." Ally said.

"By chance, is she a Jonas Brothers fan?" Katie asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she loves them." Ally said.

"There you go." Katie replied.

"Elaborate." Ally sounded confused.

"Okay, if she's a Jonas Brothers fan, she would have been at the concert. Where I sang. And, face it, she's known me since kindergarten, I'm positive she would have recognized me. So if she got close to you, she could get close to ME, therefore close to Nick, Joe, and Kevin." Katie explained.

"Oh." Ally said uncomfortably.

"So PLEASE, call Emma and work this out. I hate to see you two fighting." Katie pleaded.

"Okay." Ally said.

"Bye!" Katie said.

"Over and out." Ally hung up.

----------------

Katie entered the airport with a happiness that had been absent the last time she was there. The plane ride seemed shorter as well. Lily and her parents met them at the airport, and she and Lily hugged each other and jumped around as if it had been years, not days, since they'd seen each other. Katie had already told Lily her plan, and they had to work hard to keep her return a secret.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang while Katie and Lily were playing bowling on the Wii. Lily jumped and spilled popcorn everywhere, and Katie swerved the bowling ball into the gutter.

"Go upstairs!" Lily whisper-yelled, and Katie tip-toed up the stairs, while Lily answered the door.

"Hey, we were bored and thought you'd enjoy our company." Joe's voice drifted up to Katie. Katie, who was listening from the landing, didn't want to risk the boys seeing her, and ran and hid in her room until Lily came to tell her they were gone.

-------------------

Katie stood behind the curtains, on the opposite side of where Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Miley would exit and enter the stage, waiting to go on. Lily popped up next to her.

"Hey, I got the track in the computer, and I'll play it when you give me the signal." Her cousin said.

"What's the signal?" Katie asked.

"Umm…how about this?" Lily waved her hand above her head.

"Sure?" Katie replied. "Just go." Lily left. Seconds later, Lily appeared by the laptop on stage (A/N: I assume it's for playing tracks of stuff you just can't play on guitar or piano.) Katie waved her arm above her head, and Lily started the track. She saw a very confused Kevin walk up to her and start to ask why she was playing music.

Lily pointed at Katie, who was walking out onto the stage. Kevin's mouth fell open.

"I see your face, I look in your eyes, what you feel is no surprise, everyone needs something to believe in." Katie sang. Everyone was wandering onto the stage now. Katie even saw Amber and Jason.

"Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine, in our hearts we'll look inside, and see all the colors of the rainbow. We all want to believe in love, we all want to believe in something bigger than just us, we all want to be a part of the greater picture, singing in our hearts, yeah it's bigger than us." Katie sang. She saw Miley's facial expression change as she recognized the song.

"I wanna see beyond my own little world, grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy, see the world with clarity, oh, oh, we have such a long way to go, but I know, we're getting closer everyday, everyday, yeah." Katie waved at Miley, signaling her to come on stage and sing with her.

"We all want to believe in love, we all want to believe in something bigger than just us, we all wanna be a part, of the greater picture, singing in our hearts, yeah it's bigger than us, it fills the universe, and lights the skies above, and rescues our hearts with love." They sang together.

"L, O, V, E, love." Miley sang.

"With love…" Katie sang.

They held their microphones out to the audience. "L, O, V, E, love." The crowd sang with enthusiasm.

"That's what's bigger than us, bigger than us, come on!" They sang, and Katie pulled everyone else out onto the stage, grinning.

"It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us." Katie and Miley sang.

"It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us." Everyone sang.

"It's love, it's love." Katie sang.

"It's love, it's love." Miley sang.

"We all wanna believe in love, we all wanna believe in something bigger than just us, we all wanna be a part, of the greater picture, singing in our hearts, our hearts, yeah." Everyone on stage was singing.

"It's bigger than us." Katie sang, looking into Nick's eyes, as the song ended. "Happy Birthday." She said.

Nick smiled, and he and Katie hugged each other. The crowd cheered. "You're the best present in the world. I'm so glad you're back." He whispered.

"I am too." Katie said.

Nick took Katie's microphone out of her hand. "Well, we got one surprise from Katie tonight. How about one from both of us?" He sat down at the keyboard.

Everyone else on the stage drifted to the back, but not completely off, and Nick started to play.

Katie recognized it as the song they'd been writing. "Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can." Nick said.

"Make it last forever, never give it back." Katie sang.

"It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at, because this moment's really all we have." Nick sang. Joe sat at the drums, and Kevin picked up a guitar.

"Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gotta run while we're young, and keep the faith, everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand, together we will celebrate, everyday." They sang together.

"They say you should follow, and chase down what you dream." Katie sang.

"But if you get lost and lose yourself, what does it really mean?" Nick sang.

"No matter where we're going, it starts from where we are." They sang together.

"There's more to life when we listen to our hearts." Nick sang.

"And because of you, I've got the strength to start." Katie sang.

"Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gotta run while we're young, and keep the faith, everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand, together we will celebrate, everyday." They sang together.

"We're taking it back, we're doing it here together." Nick sang.

"It's better like that, and stronger now than ever." Katie sang.

"We're not gonna lose. That's how it's gonna be, everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gotta run while we're young, and keep the faith." They sang together.

Everyone else was singing now, in the background. "Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gotta run while we're young, and keep the faith, everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand, together we will celebrate…" They paused, just like in Hello Beautiful, and the crowd screamed. (A/N: If you haven't been to a JB concert…during HB at the very end before eyes (the last word) Joe pauses and the crowd SCREAMS at the top of their lungs. I was one of them. :) )

"Everyday." Katie and Nick sang. The crowd was going wild, but the two were in their own little world.

----------------

A/N: So you remember a LONG time ago when I asked you if you liked Bigger Than Us or You and Me Together better? This is why! This was probably one of my favorite chapters so far.

I got the BEST review! Someone pointed out...ONE OF MY MISTAKES!

"And you messed up the time differences. Just an FYI. If Katie was talking to Nick before school, then it'd be like 5 in the morning for him. And he'd be starting school when she was having lunch."

Thank you SH0RTY! You are officially my FAVORITE reviewer!

And as for the mistake...just pretend it's accurate. It would take a lot to fix.

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	15. Stars

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I think you get the point.

Chapter 15 – Stars

----------------

_We could talk for hours_

_Just staring at the stars_

_- Inseparable – Jonas Brothers_

----------------

"Come on, you're officially famous. You get to stand and hug people for hours." Joe said to Katie.

"Me? At the meet and greet table?" Katie replied.

"Yeah! Come on." Joe pulled her towards the exit.

The first person saw her and said, "Did you write that song?"

"Um, well, Nick and I did…" Katie said.

"It was amazing! I wish I could sing and write like that. I'll be buying your CD!" The girl said, and moved on to Nick, who winked at Katie.

Katie got many comments similar to this, and by the end of the meet and greet, she was wiped out.

"See? You're faaaamouuusss." Joe said in a sing song voice.

"Just wait till she's beating us on the charts. Then we'll be doomed." Kevin joked.

-------------------

Everyone had gone to Miley's house, but drifted to the beach.

Katie was leaning on the railing over the beach, staring at the stars.

"Take my hand tonight, we could run so far." A voice sang. Katie looked to her left to see Nick grinning at her.

"How about we walk?" Katie smiled back.

"Works for me." Nick took her hand.

They walked along the beach in silence, and found a spot to sit down. Lily and Joe were playing in the water a distance away.

"So you're really back to stay this time?" Nick finally broke the silence.

"Yep. My dad was promised to not be moved again." Katie replied.

"Good. Because we all missed you. Even Joe, but he tried not to show it." They laughed.

"We could talk for hours, just staring at the stars…" Katie sang quietly. "Did you know there's a star named Miley? Some movie star named it after his girlfriend." (Wink wink.)

"Wonder if there's a Katie." Nick grinned.

"Maybe a Lily or two." Katie laughed.

"So, our first football game is this Friday. Maybe a certain Katie Truscott wants to sing the national anthem? Try-outs are Tuesday." Nick said.

"Maybe a certain Nick Jonas wants to." Katie replied.

"Nah." They both said at the same time.

"We'll make Joe do it." Katie said.

"Nope, he's on the football team." Nick said.

"He is?" Katie asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I just found out, too. While we were at tennis, and Miley and Lily were at cheerleading, and Oliver was at marching band, he was at football. I always thought he was just sitting in the library or something." Nick said. "Which reminds me, we have to leave at one thirty tomorrow for tennis."

"Gone for one day, and I miss so much." Katie laughed.

They heard a big splash from Lily and Joe's direction.

"JOE!" They heard Lily cry. She had fallen in completely.

Another splash. She'd pulled Joe in.

They both laughed.

"Nick and Katie, get your butts in here! You're being party poopers." Joe yelled.

"It's cold!" Katie yelled back.

"Is NOT." Joe replied, and turned back to Lily.

-------------------

"Truscott?" The homeroom teacher said suprisedly.

"Yeah?" Lily and Katie said in unison.

"I mean Katie…I thought you moved." The teacher said.

"I did, and then I moved back." Katie explained.

"I see…" He wrote something on his attendance sheet.

-------------------

"Katelyn! It's SO amazing that you're back." Amber skipped up to her and Lily before PE.

"No 'Katelyn'. You sound like Grandma Bessie." Katie and Lily shivered.

Miley popped up next to them. "Your Grandma Bessie's coming? I, uh, won't be at your house for a while…" Miley said.

No, Grandma Bessie isn't coming." Lily rolled her eyes. They left the locker room.

"So, what are we doing after school?" Amber asked enthusiastically.

"Homework?" Lily, Miley, and Katie replied.

"Actually, Nick and I have tennis, Miley and Lily have cheerleading, Oliver has marching band, and Joe has football." Katie listed off everyone's after school activities. "Oh yeah, I have to leave during next period…"

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Tennis game." Katie replied.

"You're gonna miss that lab in science." Lily pointed out.

"Joy. Looks like we'll be getting to school extra early tomorrow so I can make it up. I _really_ need sixth period PE." Katie said.

"Why?" Nick appeared at Katie's number in roll call.

"Because of tennis." She explained.

"Oh yeah, we have to leave…" Nick said. "Yeah, we really DO need sixth period PE." He agreed.

"You know what I just realized? I don't know what instrument Oliver plays in marching band." Miley said.

"Drums. Well, a drum." Katie said.

"He has to wear a funny hat. It's hilarious." Lily added.

Miley and Katie rolled their eyes.

----------------

"We won, we won, oh yeah!" Katie and Nick paraded into Miley's house.

"Yeah…and you're still in your tennis uniforms. Sweaty…icky…tennis uniforms." Miley said.

"Oh…sorry." Katie said apologetically.

"Where's everybody else?" Nick asked.

"At the beach." Miley replied.

"Well, let's go meet them!" Nick said.

"Uh, Nick?" Katie said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We might wanna change first." They looked down at their tennis uniforms.

"Yeah…good idea." Nick said.

----------------

They found Oliver, Kevin, and Amber talking to Jackson at Rico's.

"Go look out at the ocean. Lily's surfing, and Joe's attempting to. It's hilarious." Oliver said.

"I'll pass." Katie said.

"And face it, we've seen you surf, and there's nothing funnier than that." Miley said. Oliver glared at her. "I'll be running away now." She dragged Katie and Amber away from the shack and they sat down at one of the tables.

"Oh look, it's Taylor." Katie said her name with disgust.

"She's going to talk to Oliver!" Miley gasped.

Amber had no idea what was going on.

"She just said she needs to talk to him!" Katie cried.

"How do you know?" Amber asked.

"We just know." Miley and Katie said in unison.

Oliver and Taylor walked away from Nick, Kevin, and Jackson.

"I wish I knew what they were saying." Miley said.

-------------------

"Look, Oliver, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really, really, really sorry." Taylor said.

"Funny, you keep saying sorry, but the hurt never goes away." Oliver turned to leave.

Taylor grabbed his arm. "Please, please forgive me."

"Why would you do something like that? Let alone ask me to forgive you for it." Oliver asked.

"Because of my stupid consciences." Taylor replied.

"Okay, that's just an excuse, and people only have one conscience." Oliver said.

"I really don't know why. Maybe because I'd never been popular before. I guess I thought if I was going to start all over I might as well be." Taylor confessed.

"I would have liked you popular or not. At least, before you spilled Miley's secret." Oliver said quietly.

Silence.

"I know you can't take back what you did. But I'm still not ready to forgive you. Maybe we just…need some time to cool off." Oliver said.

"I don't have time. I'm moving again this weekend. My mom promised this is the last move, though." Taylor explained.

"Oh…" Oliver said.

"Don't worry. We'll stay in touch." Taylor smiled.

"I guess." Oliver said.

"Well, I have to go…see you around." Taylor left. Oliver went back to Nick, Kevin, and Jackson.

Miley, Katie, and Amber ran over to them.

"What happened?" Miley asked excitedly.

"She's moving this weekend." Oliver replied.

"What?" The girls cried.

"I guess she just…wasn't the right one." Oliver shrugged.

"Don't worry Oliver. Someday, you'll find her." Katie smiled encouragingly. Oliver smiled back.

"Cause you know, she'll be from Australia, she won't break your heart, she's your dream girrrlll." Nick and Kevin sang.

Joe and Lily picked that moment to return from surfing.

"Wee, ooo, ahh!" Joe sang. "That's the best part of the whole CD." He grinned.

----------------

A/N: Can you see Joe playing football? I SO can! And I can see Oliver in marching band (the Josh of Hannah Montana. Tee hee.) Sorry everyone's after school activities were never really mentioned…they were never exactly important before.

Everybody say Happy Birthday!! Kevin Jonas is 20!! HE'S GETTING SO OLD! GAH!

They need to stop having birthdays. LOL.

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	16. Bullies, Big And Small

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. Except. For. Katie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 16 – Bullies, Big and Small

----------------

_I don't think about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I'll just live without fear_

_I'm so happy_

'_Cause I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_-I Don't Think About It – Emily Osment_

----------------

_Friday Morning – Jonases' House_

"Nick!" Miley and Lily cried.

"What?" He replied.

"You're wearing the OTHER school's colors!" Miley said.

Nick looked down at his purple and yellow polo shirt. "Oops. Be back in five." He ran upstairs.

"Oliver, where's your orange and blue?" Miley asked.

"My socks." He replied.

"You're wearing jeans. No one can see your socks!" Lily pointed out.

"Oh well." Oliver shrugged.

Nick came back downstairs, followed by Joe. "I am now blue and orange…ified!" Nick held his arms out in a ta-da position.

"Okay, _that's_ better." Katie said.

"Nick, why have I never seen those clothes before?" Joe asked, looked at Nick's bright orange shirt under a blue button up one.

"Because Oliver and I went to the mall last weekend, while you and Kevin were with Jackson playing belly-button faces." Nick replied.

"You actually shopped for clothes?" Joe grimaced.

"Yeah. Oliver got socks, and I got these shirts. We figured Miley and Lily would kill us if we weren't wearing blue and orange, being cheerleaders and all…" Nick explained. Miley and Lily, sure enough, were wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"Okay, let's go." Kevin walked into the front room, twirling his keys around his finger.

-------------------

"Ugh! Could we _please_ start?" Lily groaned.

The two girls continued to stand and talk. Katie could see their PE teacher continually looking their way. Nick tapped the baseball bat impatiently against the plate.

Katie marched up to Vanessa and Brittany, the two other girls on their team of five. Miley and Amber were on a separate team, and the two teams were against each other. Vanessa and Brittany looked up at Katie disgustedly.

"We're having a conversation here." Brittany said rudely.

"Well, can't you have your conversation at lunch? We'd like to play, you know, the game!" Katie replied. Miley and Lily looked taken aback. Katie never stood up to people.

Brittany and Vanessa stood up from the dugout bench. They were considerably taller than Katie. "We'll talk if we want to." Vanessa said, and looked at Katie threateningly.

"Yeah, are you afraid of losing 'participation points', goody-two-shoes?" Brittany said.

Katie backed away slightly. Lily marched over to them.

"At least she's going to pass, unlike you." Lily defended her cousin.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell the teacher?" Vanessa said with sarcasm.

"Maybe I will!" Lily replied. Brittany stepped closer. "Or not." Lily squeaked.

Nick came over to them now. "Leave them alone and get in the field." He told Brittany and Vanessa.

"Ooh, need your boyfriend and your cousin to protect you?" Brittany taunted.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher had come over without them realizing it.

Katie opened her mouth to respond, but Vanessa cut her off.

"No, no problem." Vanessa smiled sweetly and walked to outfield, Brittany following. The teacher glanced around and left.

-------------------

Miley, Amber, Lily, Nick, and Katie were walking to the cafeteria after lunch when Brittany and Vanessa cut them off.

"Listen, if we fail Freshman PE again, we won't be able to graduate." Brittany said.

"You're _juniors_?" Lily gasped. Miley whacked her.

"So if you tell our teacher about our little…conversation, we'll snap you like the twigs you are." Vanessa said, and the bullies left.

They looked at each other worriedly.

"We're officially being bullied." Lily stated what was on everyone's mind.

-------------------

Nick and Katie closed their lockers and turned around. "Gah!" Nick yelped.

Vanessa and Brittany were right in front of them. "I heard you two get all A's. So we need some homework done." Vanessa shoved some books into Katie's hands.

"I think you can do your own homework." Katie held out the books.

Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"Or…we could do it? Please don't hurt me!" Katie's voice got quieter and quieter.

Nick took the books from Katie and shoved them back into Vanessa's hands. Brittany cracked her knuckles. "Like a twig." She said.

Nick grabbed them back. "We'll be going now." He and Katie ran away.

-------------------

"Nick, why do you have two math books?" Joe asked.

"Uh…well…um…" Nick stammered.

"Wait…that's not your handwriting." Kevin referred to the writing on the cover of Vanessa's book.

"Nicholas Jonas, are you being bullied?" Joe twisted around in his seat.

"Um, well, maybe…" He stuttered.

"You need to tell someone!" Joe cried.

"You should have said something a _long_ time ago." Kevin said.

"Well, they only started bullying me today…" Nick said.

"Then you should have told us when you got in the car!" Joe said. Kevin slammed on the brakes. He'd almost run a red light, he was so preoccupied with Nick's bullying.

"They're bullying all of us. Well, me, Miley, Lily and Nick." Katie said.

"I'm telling mom and dad, so they can call the principal." Kevin said.

"NO!" Lily, Katie, and Nick yelled.

"Yes! You can NOT be bullied." Joe declared.

"But they said if we told, they'd snap us like twigs!" Nick cried.

"And I wouldn't put it past them, those are some BIG girls." Lily said.

"You're being bullied by…girls." Kevin said.

"Can we avoid that minor detail?" Nick said.

"I'm gonna stick with my original theory – you need to talk to someone, Nick. And I'd advise Katie, Lily and Miley to do the same." Kevin directed the second sentence towards Katie and Lily. They looked down at their feet. Kevin drove up to the curb at Frankie's school. "Okay, whose day is it to get Frankie?" Kevin asked.

-------------------

Jackson, Katie, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie found themselves seats in the stands. Luckily they were right in front of the freshman cheerleaders, so they could see Miley and Lily. The marching band was off to the side, and would come out onto the field at half-time.

"Just a question…why are you with us, and not your friends?" Nick asked Jackson.

"Cause all my friends are on JV." Jackson replied. (A/N: JV is Junior Varsity. Joe is on Senior Varsity, 'cause he's just that good. :) )

"Oh, look, the teams are coming out!" Katie pointed.

The blue and orange crowd roared.

"There's Joe!" Frankie cried excitedly.

Joe and the other players ran onto the field and into position, and the game started. Occasionally music would play and the freshman cheerleaders would wave their pom-poms, and the marching band could be heard through the speakers at times.

At halftime, the varsity cheerleaders and dance teams performed, and then marching band came out.

"Oliver looks so funny in that outfit!" Kevin laughed.

"Especially the hat." Katie said.

"I'm amazed he can hold up the drum. He can't even do push-ups." Nick said.

-------------------

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right." Miley sang. Katie and 'Hannah' had decided to spend their whole Saturday recording, and everybody else had come along to keep them company.

"That's a _great_ one! I love the words, Mr. Stewart!" Kevin said. (A/N: Wink wink.)

"Oh, I didn't write this one. Miley did." Mr. Stewart replied.

Miley's thoughts darted to the tour, how she'd written the song in anger at Katie and Nick. She tried to push it out of her mind.

"Okay, let's see what we've gotten done." Mr. Stewart said, looking at a list.

"Nobody's Perfect." Oliver said.

"Clear." Joe chimed.

"And Start All Over." Miley added.

"Okay, Katie, you and Miley both have five songs left to record until your CDs are done…so we'll do one more each today." Mr. Stewart said.

"I'll give Miley a break." Katie offered.

"Okey dokey, Make Some Noise." Mr. Stewart said.

"Um…ahh?" Katie looked confused.

"He means Make Some Noise the song." Miley said.

"Right." Katie replied.

-------------------

A/N: Uh-oh. Bullies! We'll just see where this goes…

I was SO stupid about the documents...the WHOLE story is in my profile.

Please review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	17. Nuts For Katie And Frankie

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – It's all mine. KIDDING!

Chapter 17 – Nuts for Katie and Frankie

Previous Chapter - Katie and Nick are being bullied.

----------------

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has change_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_It's happening now_

_-Suddenly – Ashley Tisdale_

----------------

_Stewart's House_

"I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans, gonna walk out of here into the street!" Joe sang.

"Stop!" Miley cried.

"It's so catchy though!" Joe grinned. "You walk away from me tonight, not knowing the real me…"

Miley gave him a death glare, and he backed away, still laughing.

Jackson came downstairs. "Who's hungry?" He asked to no one in particular.

Everyone in the room raised their hands and burst out laughing.

"Well, Dad's gone, so I'm in charge, so let's order a pizza!" He said.

"I do believe I'm oldest here." Kevin grinned.

"Whatever." Jackson said, and picked up the phone.

"So Katie, when are you and Nick going to record that song you wrote?" Lily asked.

"Not sure." Katie said. "Maybe next time I'm recording."

"Play it for us. It was that good." Joe demanded.

"For real?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Joe replied. "Kevin can command you, if you don't feel the desire." He grinned.

"Fine." Katie sighed.

Halfway through, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Jackson cried, and ran to open the door. "Ehh!" He cringed. It was their neighbor.

"Could you keep the racket down? I'm trying to sit in peaceful quiet in my hot tub. Which is full of your leaves again!" He threw some wet leaves at Jackson.

"Don't want to find _him_ here everyday." Miley whispered to Katie.

"We're listening to _music._ Say it, _mu-sic._" Jackson told the neighbor.

"Uncle Albert, I'm BORED!" A little voice said, and Patty appeared.

"Did I mention my niece is here?" He said disgustedly.

"Uncle Albert, it's the JONAS BROTHERS!" Patty pointed.

"Oh good, Patty's entertained, goodbye!" The neighbor closed the door before Jackson could object. Jackson watched him leave through the window.

"I didn't know he could run that fast." Jackson said.

Patty, meanwhile, ran over to Nick, Kevin, and Joe. "Sing me a song!" She demanded excitedly.

"Um, I am NOT going to be ordered around by-" Kevin started.

Patty started to scream.

"Sing before I lose my hearing!" Oliver cried.

"He said I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they lived underwater, and your great-great-great-granddaughter is doing fine." Nick, Joe, and Kevin sang.

Patty climbed onto the piano bench next to Nick. "Ooh, what song is this?" She grabbed the 'Everyday' paper. Nick winced as the paper wrinkled.

"Patty, that's our only copy, so you need to leave it alone." Katie said sweetly.

"No!" Patty yelled. "Sing it!" She demanded.

"We need the music to do that." Nick said.

"Nu-uh. You did it without the music at the concert on Sunday. Uncle Albert took me." Patty replied.

Nick sighed and started to play.

"I hope he pays us a _lot_ for this babysitting job." Lily whispered.

-------------------

"I want grape juice!" Patty shrieked.

Miley trudged to the fridge. Patty set the music on the table. Miley handed her the glass of juice.

Patty tripped. Nick's mouth dropped open. Their only copy of their song was on the table, just where the juice would fall.

Katie was right by the table, and snatched the music off just before juice covered the table.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So close." Katie said.

----------------

Miley finally called her neighbor and he agreed to let her bring Patty back.

"So, what should we do now?" Lily asked.

Kevin sat up suddenly. "We have to go home!"

"Why?" Miley asked.

"We were supposed to be home ten minutes ago! We have a concert!" Kevin cried.

"Oops." Joe said.

"Let's go!" Kevin pulled his brothers off the couch and pushed them toward the door.

"Wait! You're our ride!" Katie and Lily ran after them.

-------------

"Hey, are you guys coming with?" Joe asked as Katie and Lily jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, we'll be over in fifteen minutes." Lily replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Katie and Lily ran back across the street, and they took off for the concert hall.

"You know, this is the first time we haven't taken Miley and Oliver." Nick said on the way there.

"Well we can't ALL go to every single concert together." Kevin reasoned.

"Hey Katie, you and Nick should sing that song you wrote." Joe suggested when they got there.

"I know there's no way out of it." Katie sighed.

"Nope." Joe and Kevin said in unison.

"Let's practice…SOS." Nick walked over to the guitars and picked up Kevin's. He found his place and started to play, but stopped immediately. "Kevin, your guitar is _way_ out of tune."

-------------

"It's eight twenty. We should have been out there twenty minutes ago!" Nick said.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault we started lockdown late." Kevin looked pointedly at Joe.

"I couldn't find my iPod! I can't go through lockdown without it!" Joe replied.

"Children!" Nick interrupted their argument, which was common when they were running late. "If you hadn't noticed, there's a big crowd of people screaming our name repeatedly!" He took his guitar and walked toward the stage entrance.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other and ran after him.

Katie and Lily just laughed and went to their seats in the front to watch.

The concert started with the typical '_we're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future_', and the boys ran out onto the stage. Katie and Lily started clapping over their heads, and by the end of the song, the whole crowd was. Katie and Lily could hear the girls singing along.

As Joe and Kevin were talking to the crowd, Nick flashed Katie and Lily a smile. Lily and Katie were used to the glares from the other girls by the end of the concert. As they neared the end, Nick nodded his head to the right (Katie and Lily's left), telling Katie to get ready for her performance. She ran backstage and waiting for Joe to do his announcing, and walked onto the stage.

It took Katie a moment to realize that the crowd was screaming. Not just clapping unenthusiastically, truly excited to see her.

"Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance." Nick sang. Katie jumped, remembering she was there to sing.

"Make it last forever and never give it back." She sang. The crowd quieted, so as to hear better.

"It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at, because this moment's really all we have." Nick sang. The drums and guitars started, and Joe and Kevin were running in front of the stage, starting the clapping.

"Everyday of our lives, want to find you there, want to hold on tight, gotta run while we're young and keep the faith, everyday." They sang together. Katie saw a line of girls who were – to her surprise – singing along. (A/N: Ah, the wonders of YouTube. Tee hee.)

When they finished, Joe hopped back on the stage and said into his microphone, "Everybody say goodbye to Katie!"

The crowd 'aww'ed. Katie was shocked. They didn't want her to leave, but she did.

"We're going to play a song for you tonight. It's very special to us, and we wrote it to let out our sadness when our grandmother died." Joe told the audience. Kevin was already starting Eternity. The crowd's attention was drawn away from Katie, and to the fact that they were playing Eternity, which was rare.

"Looking at a picture of you in my hands, wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again." Joe sang.

"Without you, I don't know how my life will be, but I believe…" Nick sang.

"It's not goodbye 'cause I will remember you, and I will see you again when I rise, 'cause I know and I believe I will see you in…" All three sang.

"Eterni-" Joe started. Katie ran out onto the stage, a scared look on her face.

"Something's wrong with Frankie." She said. That was all the boys needed. They ran backstage.

Frankie was sitting on a bench, a candy bar on his lap. He was coughing.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Kevin kneeled in front of him.

Frankie pointed to the candy bar, his hacking cough continuing. Kevin picked it up.

"It has almonds in it." Kevin said worriedly.

"Get Dad!" Joe cried to Nick.

"He just left. He said you'd be okay by yourselves!" Lily said.

"We have to drive him to the hospital." Kevin concluded.

"And hurry!" Joe added. He picked Frankie up, and Frankie wrapped his arms around Joe's neck. "It's gonna be okay, Frankie. It's gonna be okay." Joe assured him.

----------------

A/N: I know you hate me. At least you don't have to put up with Liesl after a cliffhanger. Liesl...don't kill me. :) This story is doing fantastic. 149 reviews! 6 more, and I'll have more reviews than ELN!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	18. At The Hospital, Again

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer – No tengo nada. That's I have nothing in Spanish. I don't know the word for own, and have was the next best thing.

Chapter 18 – At The Hospital…Again

-------------------

_With life we never know_

_When we're coming up to the end of the road_

…_We live, we love, we forgive and never give up_

_Cause the days we are given are gifts from above_

_And today we remember to live and to love_

_- We Live - Superchick_

-------------------

"My throat hurts." Frankie said between coughs.

Kevin slammed on the brake to avoid running a red light.

"I know, we'll be there soon." Nick gave Frankie a little bit of water. Lily and Katie sat quietly in the back of the van.

They reached the hospital soon, and Kevin carried Frankie to the emergency room, the rest of them following close behind.

"He's allergic to nuts!" Kevin tried to explain to the secretary why Frankie was coughing.

"But why did you feed him nuts?" The lady asked.

"He ate them on accident!" Kevin said exasperatedly.

"And what is your relation to him?" She asked.

"I'm his brother." Kevin replied.

"You'll need to call an adult before we can do anything." She said.

"I'm twenty, I count. Now he needs to see a doctor or something!" Kevin said.

Frankie was finally rushed off, and all they could do was wait. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas arrived soon, followed by Miley and Oliver.

I'm getting _real_ sick of hospitals." Oliver grumbled.

----------------

Nick and Katie sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Both tried to read a book, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Katie said.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"I got him the candy, and he picked one out. I completely forgot that he was allergic to nuts. I don't think he realized that it had almonds in it." Katie explained. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. Sometimes things just…happen. I just hope he'll be okay." Nick's voice was filled with worry.

"You sound like you need a hug." Katie said. Nick nodded. As Katie hugged him, he gave a shuddering laugh.

"It would be incredibly awkward if a fan walked in and saw me crying." Nick said.

Katie simply hugged him tighter.

-------

Lily and Joe watched Kevin pace back and forth. They'd tried multiple times to get him to sit down, but he was too worried about Frankie to 'just sit and wait'.

"Pacing isn't any more productive." Lily pointed out.

"Good grief, think how he'll be when his kids are in the hospital." Joe said.

----------------

Nick and Katie went with Denise to their houses. Running back and forth across the street (Nick's mom constantly telling them to watch for cars), they got a bunch of Frankie's favorite toys, Katie's laptop, some DVDs, and enough blankets for everyone at the hospital. They stopped at In-N-Out on their way back.

----------------

Everyone was picking at their food. Nobody could focus on the movies, so Katie just switched to iTunes and started playing music.

'How To Save A Life' by the Fray started playing. At '_where did I go wrong, I lost a friend'_ a tear slid down Nick's face and Kevin shifted uncomfortably. Katie skipped to the next song. 'Nobody Wins' by the Veronicas.

"Sweet niblets." Miley said.

Katie stopped the music. "When it falls apart and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on." She sang.

"Hold on." Kevin repeated quietly.

----------------

Around midnight, the doctor announced that Frankie would be perfectly fine and they could go visit him. Everyone danced around the waiting room excitedly, people yelling at them to be quiet. Denise and Mr. Jonas (A/N: Just 'cause I don't want Kevin Sr. to be mixed up with Kevin Jr.) were talking to the doctor, so Nick, Kevin, Joe, Lily, Katie, Miley, and Oliver went in first.

"Hey, Frankie!" Joe bounced over to the bed. Frankie looked incredibly small in the big bed, with machines all around him.

Kevin kneeled right by Joe. "Frankie, how ya feeling?"

"Kev, I want to go home." Frankie said. "It's scary here."

"Well you can't go home just yet, they want you to spend the night to make positively sure you're okay. But we'll stay with you. It'll be just like a big sleepover." Kevin said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Frankie sat up excitedly.

"Yep. And tomorrow, we'll go home and you can eat ice cream until you throw up." Nick grinned.

"And look who came to visit you!" Joe made one of Frankie's toys look like it was walking along the bed.

"We'll let the children play with their toys." Kevin whispered to everyone else.

"I heard that." Joe called as they left.

----------------

The next morning, Frankie was allowed to go home, and everyone left.

"Leave us to carry all this stuff, yep, uh-huh, just wait, it'll happen to them someday, and I'll just sit back and laugh…" Joe grumbled to himself.

Katie and Lily rolled their eyes.

----------------

On Monday morning, the group walked into school, and was instantly swarmed with people.

"What happened at the concert on Saturday?" One girl asked.

"I was in the front row, and I heard something about Frankie! Is he okay?" Another asked.

"Frankie is fine, now please let us through." Joe said.

At lunch, Katie and Lily sat down, laughing their heads off.

"Wanna tell us what you're laughing about?" Oliver asked.

"Someone over there is convinced Frankie's dead. The girl she was talking with was determined that he was kidnapped by a fan and their ransom is for Nick, Joe and Kevin to sing Hello Beautiful to her on stage." Lily explained.

"And that's why people shouldn't gossip." Nick said.

"Puh-lease. Gossip is like, how girls survive." Miley said.

"I live." Katie and Lily said at the same time.

"Hey, uh, you got a visitor." Joe said to Katie and Nick.

They turned around and jumped.

"Good grief." Katie said. Vanessa and Brittany were right behind them.

"Got our math homework?" Vanessa asked.

A look of terror passed across Katie's face. "Uh, well, I sorta…forgot." She stuttered.

"Well then, I guess you're taking a trip down Hurt Highway." Brittany looked at Katie and Nick threateningly.

"Get lost." Joe stood up. He was shorter than them, not making much of an impact.

"I'm so scared." Vanessa said.

"Saw you with your brother at the hospital this weekend. Maybe you'd like to join him there." Brittany said.

"Why were you at the hospital?" Lily asked.

"Who needs to know?" Vanessa glared. "Now, we'll be taking these two…" Vanessa looked right at Katie and Nick.

"I think we should run now." Nick whispered to Katie.

"Yeah." Katie squeaked. They took off.

"Let's go to the science room. It's her prep period, so we can offer to help." Nick said.

"Okay." Katie followed him.

----------------

Katie and Nick slowed down to open the door, and rushed inside.

"Katie, Nick, you look like you just ran the mile!" Mrs. Stevens, their biology teacher, said. She was at her desk, a pink pen in her hand, grading papers. 'She Is' by the Fray was coming out of her computer speakers.

"Oh, we were…racing." Katie said. Nick looked at her questioningly.

"Well, what can I do for you two?" Mrs. Stevens asked, putting down her pen.

"We finished lunch early and were just wondering if you wanted some help grading papers or something." Nick said.

"Well that's awfully sweet of you two. I guess you could grade the workbooks." Their teacher pulled the workbook pages, torn out of the workbooks, out of a bin labeled 'To Grade' and handed them the answer key and two pink pens identical to hers. "Pink tends to catch the eye." She had told them when she explained her grading system.

Katie and Nick sat at one of the long, black lab tables and got to work. They tried hard not to laugh when Mrs. Stevens sang along to the Fray. When they came to 'How To Save A Life', Nick burst out "I can play this on the piano!" Then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. I hear that you're a fantastic musician. My daughter is a big fan." Mrs. Stevens said.

"Really? How old is she?" Nick asked.

"Your age actually. I believe she's in one of your classes. PE, maybe." She replied.

"Sydney Stevens? _She_ can play tennis. I'm really surprised she's not on the team." Katie said.

"Well, she decided she didn't want to be caught up in schoolwork and have to stay after school every day." Mrs. Stevens replied.

The door swung open. "Hiding in a classroom, nice tr-"

It was Vanessa and Brittany.

"Mrs. Stevens! This is your prep period? I didn't know! Well, we've got to talk to Nick and Katie about a little project." Vanessa said.

"We'll 'talk' in PE. Unless your too busy talking with each other." Nick said.

Vanessa and Brittany simply glared.

-------------------

A/N: The bullies are back! Joyness… Review lots!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	19. Joe's Survey

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Disclaimer –

Chapter 19 – Joe's Survey

-------------

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_And I know we get a little loud_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild, we are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks, that's just the way we roll_

_-That's Just the Way We Roll by Jonas Brothers_

-------------

"Ooh, one of those survey things!" Joe said excitedly. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop, checking his email. Everyone else was sitting in various places of the Jonas living room.

"Let's see, the time. You care _why?_" Joe said, typing away. "Full name…Joseph Adam Bob Eric Steve Henry Spencer Greg Jonas."

"It is?" Oliver said.

"Gullible much?" Joe replied, and went back to his survey. "What are you most afraid of…balloons." (A/N: You had to watch the Naked Brothers Band movie to get it.)

"Balloons? Why balloons?" Kevin asked.

"Cause normal people aren't afraid of balloons." Joe said. "What is the most recent movie you've seen in theaters…Mr. Bean's Holiday."

"When did you see Mr. Bean's Holiday?" Lily asked.

"I don't remember." Joe said. "Place of birth…the moon. Favorite food…comida. (A/N: Food in Spanish.) Natural hair color…hot pink. Ever been to Alaska…yeah, and Nick's been to Tokyo."

"No I haven't." Nick said.

"That's the _point_." Joe replied. "Love someone so much it made you cry…yes, I sob at random points in time because I love people." He said sarcastically. "Been in a car accident…no, and to prevent that, I won't ride in a car with Jackson. Croutons or bacon bits…both mixed together. Favorite day of the week…October. Favorite restaurant…LIMITED TOO! Favorite flower…the kind with petals. Favorite sport to watch…jump rope! Disney or WB…well, we work for Disney. So that answer's kind obvious. Color of your bedroom carpet…ugly. How many people you'll send this to…Well you can count, smartie!" Joe talked to his computer.

"You confuse me." Kevin said.

"Deal with it." Joe replied.

-------------

The next day, Joe sat in science, incredibly bored with the topic. _I still remember all this proton and electron junk from helping Nick last year. _He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked around to see where the teacher was, the other side of the room. He pulled it out, hid it under the desk, and saw he had a text message from Nick. Normally, he would ignore it, but because of Nick's diabetes and Frankie's nut allergy, Joe had a self-rule that he would always look at his brothers' text messages, so he opened it.

**I have to stay after today to finish a test…my phone won't let me text Kevin for some reason. Tell him for me.**

_Right. Nick has study hall right now._ Joe remembered.

Joe heard someone clear their throat right near him. _Busted._ He winced.

"May I have your phone, Mr. Jonas?" His teacher asked, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry, I totally wouldn't read it if it wasn't from one of my brothers, but he has diabetes, so I have to-"

"You know my policy. Absolutely NO cell phones. And if you're caught with a cell phone out, two Saturday school hours. Which means you have plans this weekend, Joseph." The teacher said.

"I can't this Saturday!" They had a concert that weekend. In _Salt Lake City._ And they were _driving_ there.

"Well, that's a problem for you, isn't it?" The teacher said, and took his phone right out of his hand.

"At least let me keep my phone! What if Nick's blood sugar goes up? Or Frankie eats nuts? He's a kindergartener! He can't handle this stuff on his own." Joe cried.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that excuse?" And she went back to her lecture about electron rings and atomic numbers.

_No Nicholas, I can't text Kevin. Because I don't have a phone to text him with!_ Joe thought angrily.

----------------

A/N: Uh-oh! What's Joe going to do?? Please review!!

-CaliforniaRockin101


	20. Homecoming

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 20 – Homecoming

----------------

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_But she is so amazing_

_- What I Go To School For by Jonas Brothers_

----------------

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Saturday school?" Joe's mom wasn't even yelling, and he still felt guilty.

"Mom, it was my fault, I'm really sorry-" Nick tried to explain.

"She's just an evil teacher." Joe said. "I tried to tell her about Nick's diabetes, but nooo, it was just an _excuse._"

"I can email you teacher, but if that doesn't work, then we'll have to…" Denise started.

"No! Canceling the concert is absolutely NOT an option!" Kevin cried.

"We can reschedule it." Nick said.

"Kevin's excited because Ashley Tisdale's supposed to be there." Joe grinned.

"I – that – SO not true!" Kevin spluttered.

"Uh-huh." Nick said.

"Think of all those disappointed fans!" Kevin said.

"Including Ashley." Joe teased.

"Oh yeah? Think of how disappointed they'll be when they hear it's because _you_ got Saturday school." Kevin retorted, and poked Joe's arm.

"Let's not argue about this until we find out if Joe really does have Saturday school." Denise said.

-------------

"I indeed, I indeed can see, I indeed, I indeed can see, but the question is can you see me? But the question is can you see me?" Katie sang along to her new CD.

"I still don't know how you stand that Nat kid's voice. Not to mention the band as a whole." Lily said.

"Don't _insult_ the Naked Brothers Band!" Katie said, horrified.

"My point exactly! Who calls themselves the Naked Brothers Band?" Lily replied.

The doorbell rang.

"IT'S OPEN!" Lily yelled from the living room. Her mom was at the store, and all the other Truscott adults at work.

Joe ran into the room, followed by Nick and Kevin. "Guess who doesn't have Saturday school? ME! We're going to _Salt Lake City_!" Joe cried. "Sometimes I'll be there, sometimes I won't, sometimes I'll see you there, sometimes I won't." He sang along.

"You watch the Naked Brothers Band?" Lily asked.

"With Frankie and Nick. Kevin, like, doesn't watch TV." Joe shrugged.

"I do so! Heroes!" Kevin retorted.

"Yeah, but other than that…" Joe said.

"Uh-oh." Nick said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"We have science notes due tomorrow, don't we?" Nick asked Katie.

"Yeah…" Katie replied.

"Excuse me while I run across the street to madly attempt to finish this before three in the morning." Nick darted out the door.

----------------

"Okay, why is it so cold and cloudy all the sudden?" Lily asked the next morning.

"I'm not a weather man." Nick said groggily.

"How late were you up last night?" Katie asked.

"Late." Nick groaned.

"I went to bed at like…eleven? And your light was still on." Kevin said.

"Stupid science notes." Nick mumbled.

"Okay, I think Nick needs a soda. There's no way he'll make it through the day without one." Kevin said.

"Please!" Nick looked up hopefully, and Kevin handed him one. Nick started gulping it down.

Joe pounded downstairs. "Uh-oh. Who gave Nick soda?"

"He needs it. He was up _late_ last night." Kevin said.

"I don't think I fell asleep until today." Nick said.

"Good luck with that." Joe grinned.

----------------

"I hate open air schools!" Miley said at lunch. "And I can't believe the cafeteria heating broke."

"Why didn't you wear a jacket?" Oliver asked.

"Because you can't wear a jacket with a shirt that already has a hood." Miley said in a 'duh' tone.

"Then why didn't you wear a different shirt?" Oliver asked.

"Because I just got this one and I wanted to wear it!" Miley replied.

"Girls are confusing." Oliver shook his head and went back to his lunch.

Saint Sarah walked up to their table. "How many of you are in key club?" She asked.

"Uh…just me and Nick." Katie said.

"Okay, here, vote for the sweethearts for Homecoming." Sarah handed them ballots.

"When is Homecoming?" Nick asked. He and Katie started reading down the list.

"Next Friday. I think the whole thing is a bad idea. All the float trash will be wasted and end up in the ocean and-"

"Here you go. Thanks, Sarah!" Nick handed her the ballots.

"We should go vote for the king and queen and stuff." Miley said. She and Lily looked at each other and smiled.

"When you two smile like that, it's never good." Katie said.

"Ugh, let's go." Miley pulled her out of the cafeteria booth.

"Okay, should we vote for Ashley, Johnny, Danny, me, Nick, Ellie- Me and Nick?!" Katie cried.

"You didn't!" Nick cried. "Miley!"

"And Lily!" Lily chirped.

"But…it's not like we're gonna…win…I mean…Oh, who could deny it, we are!" Katie said.

"Aww, come on! Don't you want to ride in the cool car in the parade and have everyone screaming for you?" Miley asked.

"NO!" Katie and Nick cried.

"Miley, you've known me for over a year…do I _look_ like popular material?" Katie cried.

"Hang on." Miley said, and turned to the person at the table. "So who's winning of the freshman, so far?" She asked.

"Well…Nick Jonas and Katie Truscott. That's kind of a given." The person said.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Katie said.

-------------


	21. Stupid Snow

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 21 – Stupid Snow

----------------

Katie and Nick, surprisingly, didn't win the Homecoming election. At the last minute, Ashley and Johnny Collins got a storm of votes.

"We'll let them have the glory." Katie had said.

And the friends now found themselves at the Homecoming Dance. They would wake up early the next morning to drive to Salt Lake (minus Oliver, who had to stay at home), so they had passes to leave the dance early.

"I need to go home after this and listen to good music. Like The Fray and Rob Thomas." Joe complained.

"Oh, come on, you can't dance to The Fray or Rob Thomas." Miley said.

"Yeah you can. If desperate." Joe replied.

"Streetcorner Symphony is danceable." Lily pointed out.

"Come on over, down to the corner, my sisters and my brothers of every every color, don't you hear that sunshine telling you to hold tight, things will be alright, trying to get a little light." Oliver and Katie immediately started singing.

"You guys have problems when it comes to that song." Lily said. "Eep! The Great Escape!" Lily squealed as the song changed. She grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dancers.

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape…" Katie and Nick sang along with the rest of the people in the room and danced. "Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free today…"

As the song ended, Katie spotted two people in the crowd that she really didn't want to see. Nick didn't see them, and told her he was thirsty and would be right back.

Katie didn't even have to look to see that they were coming her way.

"Got a B on the book report. I know you can do better." Vanessa said snobbily.

"I'm in three AP classes! What do you want from me?" Katie cried.

"We want your fame." Vanessa said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"We want your record deal. Your boyfriend. Your popularity. Everything." Brittany said.

"I can't give you that." Katie said.

"You're awfully daring for a shorty freshman." Vanessa said.

Katie suddenly had a rush of bravery. "You're awfully mean for a whimp." She said defiantly.

Her face turned red with anger. Katie stepped back in fear. Just when she though Vanessa would snap, Nick came to her rescue.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go find _Joe_ and Lily." He stressed Joe's name. He was a football player. Although Nick and Katie knew he would never fight girls, Vanessa and Brittany didn't. Katie followed him.

"They said I was _popular_. Me and popular in the same sentence just isn't a possibility." Katie said disbelievingly.

"That's not true." Nick said.

Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, you got a whole crowd screaming." He pointed out.

----------------------

"On our way to Salt Lake!" Joe sang happily. The group (except Oliver and Amber) was in one of the two tour buses.

"Uh-huh." Miley said sleepily.

"Why is everyone so TIRED?" Joe asked.

"Because it's five in the morning and you won't let us sleep." Kevin replied.

"But aren't you EXCITED?" Joe cried.

"I will be later. Now, I want you to be quiet so we can sleep." Nick said.

Katie and Lily were already asleep again, after trudging over to the Jonases' house half an hour ago. Lily had pulled a blanket over her head, as if to block out the conversation. Katie's head rested on Nick's shoulder. Joe and Kevin walked over to the bunks, as Kevin said "You gotta remind me to straighten my hair later." His hair was curly and ruffled every which way.

----------------

"Have you seen my guitar?" Nick asked Katie. He frantically turned to Lily. "Have you seen my guitar?"

"Chill, Nick, it's already on stage. I'd go get it for you, but…the crowd might be misled." Joe said.

"Face it, you wouldn't get it anyways." Nick replied.

"Sure I would!" Joe insisted, then turned to Lily and whispered "I wouldn't."

She giggled.

"I'll go get it." Katie said.

"Thank you." Nick smiled.

She walked out on stage and the crowd went wild. Katie just assumed they couldn't see her and thought she was a Jonas. She saw Nick's guitar and walked over to it.

"Katie! Hi!" A girl in the front row cried.

Katie had never seen her before in her life. "Hi?" She waved feebly.

"Your voice is amazing!" She cried.

So _that_ was why they were screaming. Without her knowing it, she'd become famous, for just a small town New Jersey girl, at least.

Katie waved goodbye to the girl and took Nick's guitar to him.

He smiled knowingly as he took the guitar from her.

"You heard?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied, and put his arm around her.

----------------

Every time Joe's back was turned, Kevin would look around the people backstage.

"Who ya looking for?" Miley teased.

"I'm not looking for anybody." Kevin crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh. But I did see Ashley Tisdale by the water fountain." Miley grinned.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink of water." Kevin walked away.

"Where is he going?" Lily came up to Miley.

"To flirt with Ashley." Miley smiled.

"Am not." Kevin yelled over his shoulder.

----------------

"We're gonna take a break and turn the stage over to Ashley Tisdale!" Joe said into his microphone, and the three brothers ran off stage.

"Break a leg, Ashley. Well, not literally, that would be bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Kevin said as they passed her.

"You're babbling." Joe whispered to Kevin, who shut his mouth immediately.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to Katie, Lily, and Miley. Lily and Miley had their Lola and Hannah costumes on.

"It's really cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain…" Nick said.

"Really cloudy? It's practically night-dark! And it's four thirty." Miley pointed out.

"It's cold too." Lily shivered.

"Salt Lake in December…do the math." Kevin said, making them all jump.

Lily glared at him. "Let's remember I've lived in Malibu my whole life."

"Yeah, she's lived in Malibu her whole life!" Joe said defendantly, putting his arm around Lily. "It better not rain, after all I went through to get here."

"Yeah, and my guitar is out there with nothing to cover it!" Kevin said.

Nick smacked him.

"What? It's my good one." Kevin crossed his arms.

"So, Katie, do you want to perform tonight?" Joe asked.

"You mean…I get…a choice?" Katie faked surprise.

It was Joe's turn to glare.

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt." Katie said, remembering the screaming crowd.

----------------

"_Gonna stay in bed today_

_Cause I can't stand the light_

_Don't know why I get so down_

_I won't be much fun tonight_

_And I can't believe _

_You still want to hang around me_" Katie sang. Nick smiled at her and began to clap above his head. The crowd did the same.

"_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind_

_To you it's alright_

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me_

_And I know I found the pieces missing_

_I'm looking at him" _Katie looked at Nick and smiled back.

----------------

A while later, Nick, Joe, and Kevin took another break and Ashley went out again.

Katie realized something wet was falling onto her face.

"No! It's RAINING!" Joe cried.

"It's not raining, it's snowing!" Lily said excitedly.

"You've never seen snow, have you?" Joe said.

"No!" Lily replied, and stuck her tongue out to catch the snowflakes. Everybody laughed.

The snow was coming down faster now.

"My guitar!" Kevin cried, remembering that the stage wasn't covered.

"_My_ guitar!" Nick cried.

"My tambourine!" Joe pointed to it on the ground next to the drums.

Nick looked at him funnily. "Tambourines are easy to replace. Gibson guitars? Not so much!" He cried.

"What if it was a Gibson _tambourine_?" Joe said. That earned him another funny look, from Kevin this time.

Ashley finished her song and came backstage. "I'm afraid of slipping!" She said. Sure enough, the stage was wet with snow.

Kevin let out a strangled noise, staring at his guitar.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll go get it." She walked out on stage, grabbed Nick and Kevin's guitars, and ran backstage before she dropped them. "These are heavier than they look!"

Kevin snatched his away from her. "Don't drop it!" He hugged the guitar.

"Ya act like it's a person." Miley said.

Robbie Ray came up to the group. "Sorry kids, but we have to stop the concert. It's snowing too hard."

Nick shook snow out of his hair.

"Stupid snow." Joe mumbled.

----------------

A/N: I'm gonna post the New Years chapter as soon as I finish it! (which is soon)

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	22. New Years In New York

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 22 – New Years in New York

-------------------

_Even when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night…_

Lily tossed Katie her phone from where it was sitting on her desk. Lily was sitting in Katie's desk chair IMing Joe and Katie was working on homework.

"Hey Nick." She said into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Caller ID. And your special ring." Katie replied.

"Oh. Anyways…we have plans next Monday." He said.

"New Years is next Monday." Katie said.

"Yeah…which means there's a TV show…and a certain three boys and a girl living a double life are going to be in it!" He told her.

"You guys are going to be in the show! That's SO cool!" Katie cried.

"And, thanks to Joe's super awesome persuasive skills, you get to be in it too!" Nick exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Katie asked.

"Remember, Joe's the funny Jonas." Nick pointed out.

"I can't believe we're going to be in the New Years show!" Katie cried.

Lily grabbed the phone. "We're going to be in the New Years show? No WAY!" She yelled.

"Yes way." Nick said.

Katie grabbed the phone again. "Isn't it in New York?"

"Yep. We leave tomorrow." Nick replied.

"Tomorrow's Friday." Katie pointed out.

"We have to rehearse! And…do something else." Nick mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You'll see." Nick replied.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to live with the suspense…not knowing what it is…having a boyfriend who doesn't have the heart to tell me…" Katie sniffled and winked at Lily.

"I'm still not telling. You'll see, it's the best surprise _ever_." Nick said.

"Every time Joe says that he ends up in detention." Katie pointed out.

"I'm not Joe." Nick replied.

-------------------

"Why are we at a concert hall?" Katie asked.

"You'll see." Nick grinned.

"Why does it seem like everyone knows but me?" She asked. Joe and Kevin were grinning as well, and Miley and Lily were whispering. Oliver had his mouth clamped shut, being the worst secret-keeper ever.

"You can't just wait and be surprised?" Nick asked.

"We're here to rehearse, Katie. This is where the New Years show is going to be." Miley said.

Katie looked at Nick suspiciously, and back to Miley.

"Come _on_." Miley grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her inside.

-------------------

Katie and Lily were in the hotel room watching TV when Miley walked in.

"Hey, we're going to dinner, go put this on." Miley handed Katie a blue sweater, her favorite jeans, and a pair of blue vans.

"This doesn't look like dinner clothes." Katie said.

"Trust me, where we're going, it is." Miley replied.

Katie met Miley-as-Hannah in the lobby. "Where's everybody else?" She asked.

"They left so we wouldn't have to wait so long for a table." Miley said. "Let's go." She dragged Katie out to a limo in front of the hotel.

The limo parked in front of the concert hall they'd been at earlier. "Oh my gosh. You didn't!" Katie cried. "No wonder you made me practice all my songs today! _Miley!_ I am going to _kill_ Nick…"

"Calm down. It's a Hannah concert." Miley said.

"Oh." Katie replied, and they got out of the limo. By the time they got backstage, Nick was already on stage announcing.

"And after the concert, you'll be able to meet Katie and buy her CD, which is why we're here!" Nick said. Katie opened her mouth to yell, but Miley covered it.

Nick walked off. "You're up." He smiled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Katie said.

"I'll be right back here the whole time." Nick promised.

Katie took a deep breath, which calmed about one millionth of her fear, and walked on stage, the crowd screaming.

The band started to play, and she recognized See You Again.

"_I've got my sights set on you_

_And I'm ready to wait…"_

----------------

Katie practically ran off stage when the list taped to the ground said 'Hannah Montana'.

"They love you! People are already buying an insane amount of CDs!" Nick grinned.

Katie stared at him blankly.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Nick waved his hand in front on her face.

"I'm f-fa-fam-" She stuttered.

"Famous?" He said.

Katie nodded.

Nick smiled. "You deserve it."

Katie smiled back.

----------------

"A party? A CD release _party_?" Katie cried. "I'm shocked that anybody would want to come…"

"You have no self confidence, Katie." Joe said.

"That's Katie for you." Lily said.

"I'll be talking to Tracy." Miley-as-Hannah walked away, followed by Oliver.

Two girls walked up to them. Katie almost fainted when she realized it was Aly and AJ.

"Gotta go." Joe said as soon as he saw AJ, purposefully grabbing Lily's hand and taking her with him.

"Hey, you were awesome at the concert." Aly said to Katie.

"You were there?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

She turned to Nick. "Aly and AJ were at my concert!" She whispered excitedly, and turned back to Aly and AJ. "Thanks, you guys are always awesome too."

"Come on, you have CD's to sign." Nick grinned.

"Yipes!" Katie squeaked when she saw the line.

----------------

"Our last performers before the new year, please welcome the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, and Katie Truscott!" The host said, and all the girls in the crowd went wild.

"We don't have time left to regret." Joe sang.

"Hold on." Katie, Miley and Kevin sang.

"And we'll take more than common sense." Nick sang.

"Hold on…"

They finished the song, and ran off stage to get back to their seats before the countdown.

"Five …"

"That was amazing!" Katie said.

"Four…"

"Not as amazing as you were yesterday." Nick replied.

"Three…"

"My knees were shaking through the whole thing." Katie laughed.

"Two…"

"But you went out there all alone and it was 'fantastalistic'." Nick grinned.

"One…Happy New Year!" Everybody screamed, except Katie and Nick, who shared a New Years kiss.

----------------

A/N: Happy new year! I'm off to watch the Disney Channel one (Weird how all the good stuff is tomorrow, huh?) I'm already late because I had to finish this! Please review and have a good new year:D

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	23. Hot Pink Hair And The Green Eyed Monster

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 23 – Hot Pink Hair And The Green Eyed Monster

----------------

A/N: Hey, sorry for being like the worst updater EVER! I finished off one of my other stories and started a new one (which all of you should go read!) it's called The Rockstar And The Rookie. But I tried to make up for it with this chapter. It's so pleasing, you'll seriously like walk away with a smile on your face. Don't listen to Liesl when she says I'm lying. Cause I'm not! Really:D

---------------

"Hey, do you want to come in with me?" Nick asked Katie. They were at the hospital getting insulin. Kevin was at the front desk.

"Will there be needles or blood or anything else that'll make me pass out?" Katie asked.

Nick thought about it. "Yeah, probably." He said.

"I'll wait." Katie sat in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"'Kay, we'll be out soon." Nick smiled and followed Kevin down the hall.

Katie sat, watching the people passing by, when she recognized two familiar faces. "Vanessa and Brittany? At the hospital _again_?" She said to herself. She made sure they didn't notice she was there, and followed them down the opposite hall Nick and Kevin had gone down.

They entered a room in the long term part of the hospital and left the door open. Katie hovered next to it, listening.

"Hi Mom." Vanessa said sadly.

"We brought you some movies." Brittany tried to sound enthusiastically.

"And your favorite book!" Vanessa added.

So Vanessa and Brittany's mom was in the hospital. But why? Katie peered inside quickly.

"Truscott!" Brittany cried.

Katie turned to run. "Stop! I doubt you want to do that." Vanessa said. She and Brittany were standing in the doorway.

Katie turned around and walked into the room.

"Why are you here?" Brittany asked.

"Nick's getting insulin." Katie whispered. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting our mom, duh." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. Why is she here?" Katie asked.

"That's none of your-" Vanessa started.

Brittany cut her off. "She has leukemia."

"I – I'm so sorry." Katie said.

Vanessa and Brittany were taken aback. "After all we've done to you…you feel that way?" Vanessa asked, stunned.

"I know what it's like to have a parent in danger of dying." Katie said. "My dad just got back from fighting in the war this summer."

"Oh." They said.

"Katie?" They heard Nick's voice.

"Where did she go?" Kevin asked. The brothers appeared at the end of the hall.

"Katie! I thought you were going to stay in the lobby!" Nick said. As they got closer, Nick recognized Vanessa and Brittany. "Remember, you're in a hospital." He said warningly, glaring at the bullies.

"We're not going to touch you." Brittany said.

"Just, don't tell anyone, okay?" Vanessa said to Katie.

"I won't." Katie smiled.

Nick looked confused. "Do I want to know?" He asked.

"No." Katie replied.

"Let's go." Kevin said, leading the way towards the entrance.

----------------

"What are you two _doing_?" Miley cried when she saw Nick and Katie sitting at the Truscott's kitchen table, books, papers, and binders spread out all around them.

"We have a HUGE biology test tomorrow." Katie said.

"I'm telling you, you should have taken normal biology like the rest of us." Lily said.

"Well maybe honors biology looks good on college applications!" Katie said.

"You're famous now, Katie. You don't have to go to college." Miley said.

"I'm the only person on both sides of my family who's ever had the desire to go to college. My family has expectations, famous or not." Katie replied.

"Well, we're going to go pick outfits for the Hannah concert on Friday. I have to find something to go with my new hair." Lily grinned.

"What color is it now?" Nick asked.

"Hot pink!" Lily cried.

----------------

"Stop looking at me like that." Lily said to Nick.

"It's so…pink." Nick grimaced.

"I like it!" Joe said defendantly.

They were, of course, referring to Lily's new, hot pink Lola wig. Her black, white, and pink outfit matched perfectly.

"Thank you!" Lily said.

"It's just as colorful as her last three wigs." Miley pointed out.

"Point." Katie said.

"Hannah!" Cried a high, nasally voice.

"Tracy." Lily and Oliver groaned.

She walked up to the group. "_Hannah_, you didn't _tell_ me you were friends with Carrie." She said, looking at Katie.

"It's Katie." Katie said.

"Right, well, your concert was _ah_-mazing." Tracy said.

"Oh, thanks." Katie smiled.

"I have to go get ready, see ya!" Miley said, and walked away.

Evan walked up to the group. (A/N: If you forgot, Evan is Tracy's…flunkie. In the show, we don't know how he's related to Tracy, but in Hannah's New Best Friend (where Katie came into the HM story) he is Tracy's brother.)

"Hey Evan!" Katie said.

"Hey Katie." Evan smiled. Nick recognized that smile, even though he'd never met Evan before in his life.

Evan liked Katie.

A feeling Nick couldn't identify flared inside of him. He grabbed Katie's hand to show Evan that she was taken, and glared at him triumphantly when Katie smiled at Nick unsuspectingly.

Kevin walked over and tapped Nick on the shoulder, and he jumped. Everyone burst out laughing.

"We have to go set up." Kevin said.

Nick just glared at him and he and Joe followed Kevin to the stage entrance.

"Hey Lola, is that-" Oliver started and pointed to a person walking behind Evan.

"The Click Five guy!" Lily cried, and she and Oliver ran over to meet him enthusiastically.

Tracy rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Evan and Katie alone.

"So, how've you been?" Katie asked.

"Good. I would ask about you, but obviously you've been doing great. Sold out concert, fast selling CD, famous boyfriend…" Evan replied, saying famous boyfriend with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Katie didn't catch it. "Yeah, personally, meeting Nick is the best part of it all." She smiled. "Well I'm gonna go watch the concert." She turned around to leave.

"Wait…" Evan grabbed her arm, whirled her around, and before she knew what was happening…

He kissed her.

----------------

A/N: Ooh! SUPER cliffy! Did anyone see? What's Katie's reaction? Most importantly…will Evan steal Katie from Nick? (I sound like that annoying Nickelodeon guy that makes me scream at him when I watch Zoey 101. D)

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	24. Dont Take My Heart And Put It On A Shelf

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 24 – Don't Take My Heart And Put It On A Shelf

-------------

Last Chapter:

"_Well I'm gonna go watch the concert." She turned around to leave._

"_Wait…" Evan grabbed her arm, whirled her around, and before she knew what was happening…_

_He kissed her._

-------------

Katie was so shocked, that she could do nothing for a few seconds. She finally tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. She stomped on his foot, and stumbled backward as he let go.

"Evan!" She cried. "I have a boyfriend! Who I like very much!"

"Oh come on, he can't be as perfect as everyone thinks he is." Evan rolled his eyes.

Katie heard the beginning of S.O.S. from the stage.

"He is that perfect." Katie replied. She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Katie pulled her arm away and ran in the opposite direction.

"Just give me a chance!" Evan followed her, grabbing her arm again.

"No!" Katie replied, not paying attention to where she was going, just trying to get out of his grip. She bumped into someone, and finally paid attention to where she was.

The music had stopped. And the person she bumped into? The one and only Nick Jonas. She had dragged Evan on stage.

Katie stared at the crowd, dumbfounded. Evan let go of her arm and ran off stage. Katie did the same.

"We're gonna call Hannah on stage now." Joe said into his microphone, and the three brothers hurried off stage. Katie was standing as close to the stage entrance as possible without actually being on stage.

"What happened?" Nick demanded the second he tore his microphone off.

"Evan kissed me…and then he wouldn't let go of my arm…" Katie said.

Nick clenched his fists. "I am gonna-"

"Do nothing. We're gonna do something." Kevin said furiously.

"My brothers are not going to beat up someone because they kissed MY girlfriend. Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Nick said.

"Don't start a fight, please." Katie begged Nick.

"He can _not_ get away with this." Nick said angrily.

"But you don't have to start a fight. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, Nick?" Katie replied.

"Fine." Nick gave in. "Wait…where's Joe?"

They looked at each other, wide eyed, and ran into the next room, followed by Kevin.

"I just so happen to be on the senior football team." Joe said threateningly. He, though shorter than Evan, still seemed intimidating.

Lily and Oliver walked into the room from a door at the other side. "Guess what, I got Kyle Patrick's autograph-Joe, what the heck are you doing?" She yelled.

"A fight? Why are you going to fight Evan? What did he do?" Oliver asked.

"Joe! When I said I didn't want Nick fighting because he would get hurt, I meant you too!" Katie tried to pull him away from Evan.

"Joe, she's right, it's not worth it." Kevin said.

"Katie's like my little sister. Nobody does some like that to her." Joe glared at Evan.

"What happened?" Lily and Oliver yelled.

"Joe, please." Katie pleaded, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

Evan, who had just stood there looking terrified up until now, grabbed Katie and pulled her in front of him. He began backing up, taking Katie with him.

"You won't beat me up with her in front of me. Yeah." Evan said triumphantly.

"What am I, a puppet?" Katie cried.

"No, you're my protection." Evan said fearfully, still backing up.

"My girlfriend is standing in between a very angry Joe and a guy who kissed her. Do I have permission to go at least get him to get Katie out of this?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Yeah…I guess…just don't do anything stupid." Kevin sighed.

"I really want to know what's going on!" Lily said, dragging Oliver over to Kevin.

"See, Evan kissed Katie, and then he wouldn't let go of her arm. And now Joe's trying to beat him up for it. And Evan's using Katie so he won't get beat up. And Nick's trying to get Katie out of the whole mess.

"Let go of her!" Nick cried.

"No!" Evan stumbled but regained his balance quickly.

"Joe! Stop! Katie is in the middle of this!" Nick yelled at him.

Joe halted in the middle of the room.

"I'm still not letting go. What if he charges me the second I do?" Evan said. "And I am so not fighting a football player."

Katie looked at Nick, her eyes wide. "Help me." She mouthed.

Nick did the last thing he thought possible (besides calling the security guards, which would be way wimpy). He stuck out his foot behind Evan, and Evan tripped over him, falling backwards and taking Katie with him. Katie rolled to the side and Nick pulled her up off the ground.

"Let's go home." Nick said. "We were just opening."

Katie nodded.

"Come on Joe." Kevin said quietly.

"If it happens again…" Joe said to Evan.

"Joe!" Kevin and Lily yelled.

The five rushed out of the venue.

"Wait, I left my jacket!" Katie said, shivering from the cold.

"Use mine." Nick pulled it off and put it around her shoulders.

They had fallen behind the rest of the group.

Katie smiled at him. "Thanks."

"It's no big, I'm not cold." Nick shrugged.

"I meant…for everything." She said.

"I couldn't _not_ do anything." Nick replied.

"But you still did and that was still amazing." Katie said.

Nick smiled and put his arm around her.

----------------

**SmileyMiley** – Why did you guys leave early?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **You don't want to know.

**SmileyMiley – **Well now I _really_ do!

**DJDanger – **We found out Evan is a jerk.

**SmileyMiley – **Just tell me before I have to wake my daddy up and make him drive me to your house so I can hit you until you tell me!

**KitKatie – **He kissed me.

**SmileyMiley – **Nick? Why does that make Evan a jerk?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **No, EVAN kissed Katie.

**SmileyMiley – **He DIDN'T!

**Sk8rGirl – **He did.

**KitKatie – **Next time, Lily and Oliver shouldn't leave me for Kyle Patrick!

**SmokinOken – **But it was Kyle Patrick!

**DJDanger – **Who the HECK is Kyle Patrick??

**SmileyMiley – **You met Kyle Patrick?

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Where have you been Joe? He's the new lead singer of The Click Five.

**DJDanger – **Who's the Click Five?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **You're hopeless, Joe. Kevin's blasting one of the new songs RIGHT NOW!

**DJDanger – **Hey, I hear this song all the time in Hollister!

**SmileyMiley – **How did I miss Kyle Patrick??

**Sk8rGirl – **I'm guessing you were onstage while he was _back_ stage.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **I can hear Joe rolling on the floor laughing all the way down here.

**SmokinOken – **Dude, it wasn't that funny.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **He's still on the floor.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **How did I get stuck between the laughing idiot and the guy who needs to TURN DOWN Happy Birthday!

**LivinAtStarbucks – **I enjoy this volume.

**SmileyMiley – **You three are funny.

**5'4BeachGod – **Yeah, she was just on the floor laughing too.

**SmileyMiley – **Jackson, go away!! And I was not on the floor!

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **Seriously, Joe's still laughing.

**Sk8rGirl – **Dude, even I didn't think it was that funny.

**DJDanger – **Okay, I'm good now.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **You're still laughing.

**DJDanger – **BTW, Frankie just went into his room and turned off the light. Which means he's going to ATTEMPT to sleep with you makin' all that noise down there!

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Happy now?

**DJDanger –** Ecstatic.

**SmokinOken – **I have to go…my mom's kicking me off to talk to her police friends. I really need my own computer…

_SmokinOken has signed off._

**SmileyMiley – **Okay, so I didn't get to hear the rest of what happened.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Okay, so…

**DJDanger – **I WANNA TELL HER!

**DJDanger – **So Evan kissed Katie after everyone ditched her and she pushed him away, and then he wouldn't let go of her arm, and she accidentally dragged him on stage trying to get him to let go, and then Nick and Kevin and I got off stage, and Nick wanted to go beat Evan up, but Kevin and I wouldn't let him. And then I went and tried to beat him up, but Katie tried to stop me, and Evan grabbed her and made her stand in front of him so I wouldn't beat him up. And then Nick tripped Evan and Katie was free. And then they made me not beat up Evan. Even though he's a total jerk.

**SmileyMiley – **I am texting Tracy RIGHT now about what her brother did.

**Sk8rGirl – **Joe, that was probably the longest IM I have ever read.

**DJDanger – **Yay, I set a Lily record!

**KitKatie – **Now _she's_ on the floor laughing.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **You two are easily amused.

**DJDanger – **We enjoy it! Lily would say the same thing if she wasn't laughing her head off.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **So that's the secret to you two going out…you're both easily amused. That's _so_ deep and touching.

**DJDanger – **You're very snappy tonight Kevin. Maybe you're tired and need to get some Z's.

**SmileyMiley – **Evan's grounded for two months.

**DJDanger – **That's IT? If I was his parents, he'd be grounded for eternity.

**KitKatie – **You're just saying that cause you're mad. Lily finished laughing now.

**Sk8rGirl – **I can speak for myself, cuz.

**KitKatie – **Ooh, Kevin's spreading the snappiness.

**KitKatie – **KIDDING! Don't hurt me.

**SmileyMiley – **if you two start fighting, Joe and Nick are gonna come break it up.

**DJDanger – **We are?

**SmileyMiley – **YES.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **Yeah, Joe, we are. D

**Sk8rGirl – **We're not gonna start fighting. Then WE'D be grounded for eternity.

**DJDanger – **What up with the scream, Nick?

**LivinAtStarbucks – **He didn't scream, he was "AHH" and then I heard paper and a pen clicking.

**DJDanger – **Sounds good Nick, but I REALLY want to know how you got on that train of thought.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Having doubts about Katie?

**DJDanger – **He's stomping to Kevin's room. And smacking him. And walking back…

**DJDanger – **He's walking again, I wonder if he's gonna hit Kevin again

**DJDanger – **OW! Dang, Nick, I'm not a punching bag!

**NickJIsOffTheChain –** I hate being youngest.

**SmileyMiley – **WHAT is going on?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **I was TRYING to write a song!

**Sk8rGirl – **Ooh, how does it go??

**DJDanger – **Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf…

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Dude, where did you get the idea for THAT?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **It just popped into my head!! And just you wait, it'll be our most successful single ever.

**DJDanger – **Cause you can get more successful than S.O.S.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **So negative!

**KitKatie – **You'll have to play it for us tomorrow!

**Sk8rGirl – **I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Me too.

**DJDanger – **Me three.

**KitKatie – **Me four.

**SmileyMiley – **Me five.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **I'M GOING TO BED.

**DJDanger – **You broke it!

_Sk8rGirl has signed off._

_LivinAtStarbucks has signed off._

_DJDanger has signed off._

_KitKatie has signed off._

_SmileyMiley has signed off._

_NickJIsOffTheChain has signed off._

-------------

A/N: I hope I didn't forget anybody P. This chapter was kinda pointless (after wrapping up the Evan deal…for now…) I don't think I did a very good job with this cliffhanger. I want to know what YOU guys think. Hm…how could you do that…I know! Reviewing! D

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	25. Cracked

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 25 – Cracked

----------------

"JOE IS HERE!" Katie's bedroom door flew open and Joe ran inside, followed by Lily and Nick. Katie continued gaping at her computer screen.

"What, another rumor flying around?" Lily joked.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked when Katie didn't respond. Joe peered over her shoulder.

"OW!" He jumped away. "_Please_ tell me that's not your grade. It hurts to look at it."

"That's my grade." Katie said, still staring at the screen mortified.

Lily looked at the screen. "That's not your grade!" She cried.

"Oh please, what is it, a B?" Nick said, and looked at the screen. "Holy cow! I mean…that's not that bad."

"Nick, it's a D! How is that not bad? If I don't pass English, I have to take it over the summer or not graduate!" Katie cried.

"Okay, honestly, Katie, it must be just one bad test or something, you'll bring it up. It's only February." Lily pointed out.

"I have never had a D in my life, Lily!" Katie said.

"We're turning in a report tomorrow, and you finished yours yesterday, I'm sure that'll bring your grade up." Nick said.

"I guess…" Katie said uncertainly.

"Come on, we finished that song Nick was writing last night this morning, we wanna play it for you!" Joe said excitedly and pulled her out of her chair.

----------------

"_She's such a flirt_

_I am the lonely heart_

_Give it a chance_

_For our love to start_

_You'll never see_

_If you don't give me a shot_

_To show you what I got" _Joe sang, reading a sheet of paper, and Nick played his guitar.

Katie and Lily clapped.

"Now I really need to go home and edit my essay…" Katie said.

"Oh no you don't!" Joe and Lily cried.

("Don't Take My Heart And Put It On A Shelf" by the Jonas Brothers)

----------------

_Five Days Later (Saturday, that was Sunday)_

"Hello?" Katie answered her phone.

"Hey Katie, you and Hannah have a CD signing today. I'll pick you up at three." Mr. Stewart said.

"But I have-"

"This has been announced, you can't back out. Sorry." Mr. Stewart said apologetically.

"It's okay. See you then." Katie said disappointedly and hung up her phone, which rang again almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey, Katie, its Nick, do you and Lily want to come over and watch movies with me and Joe tonight? We would go to the actual movies but we're both broke." Nick laughed.

"I would love to, but I'm busy." Katie said.

"Oh, if it's about the CD signing, you can come over afterwards." Nick replied.

"No, I was going to practice some new songs and work on my essay presentation." Katie said.

"Oh…can't you do that tomorrow? I haven't seen you all week." Nick asked.

"I've been really busy with homework and recording and I still am…" Katie said.

"You can't just take a couple hours to come hang out with us? You deserve a break." Nick said.

"I can't! I don't have time to even think recently!" Katie replied. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand? I've been going through this all year! You don't think it was hard for me to start going to school again, not to mention taking honors classes? Yet I still had time for you!" Nick's volume started increasing.

"So now you think I'm ignoring you?" Katie said.

"I don't just think, I know." Nick replied.

"I'm talking to you. That's not ignoring you. On the other hand, what I'm about to do _is_ ignoring you!" Katie snapped her phone shut and turned it off so Nick wouldn't be able to call her back.

Her door flung open. "Katie, what happened?" Lily cried when she saw her cousin in tears.

"Nick – school – I can't take it…" Katie sobbed.

"I'll be right back." Lily said, and ran downstairs, slipped on her shoes, and stormed across the street. She pounded on the Jonases door.

Joe opened it.

"Where's Nick?" Lily demanded.

"In his room, why?" Lily was storming upstairs before Joe could finish his sentence.

She pounded on his door, and Nick opened it.

"What did you do to Katie? She's in tears! I can't even understand what she's saying!" Lily yelled.

Joe walked up behind her. "You made Katie cry? What is _wrong_ with you?" He said.

"We had a fight." Nick said sadly.

"_You_ had a fight? Nick and Katie, the perfect couple? Who never even bicker?" Joe gaped at Nick.

Nick nodded. "She's so stressed lately…I think I pushed her over the top. I have to go apologize…she turned off her phone." He said.

"Wait, wait, wait…You have to give her some time to cool off." Joe said.

"Well…I guess…" Nick replied.

"That's right, listen to the girl expert." Joe grinned. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're still dating me, aren't you?" He pointed out.

----------------

At three, Katie stepped into the limo that pulled up in front of her house.

Miley, as Hannah, was inside. "Hey Katie-wait, you're not Katie. You look too depressed to be Katie. Who do I have to hurt?" She asked.

"Nick and I…had a fight…" Katie said.

Miley's jaw dropped. "Stop the car, I gotta go talk to this boy." She said.

"Miley, we have fifteen minutes to get to the signing." Her dad said.

"Fine, I'll call him." She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Don't call him while I'm here!" Katie cried.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Cause I don't want to hear it." She replied.

Miley sighed and put away her phone.

----------------

_Monday – Lunch_

Lily and Katie were walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh come on, you can't stay mad at each other! You've never been mad at anyone for more than a week in your LIFE!" Lily cried.

"I don't _know_ what to do, Lily!" Katie replied, and sat at their table. Nick was sitting at the other side of the table, Oliver next to him.

Nick and Katie looked at each other and glanced away quickly.

Miley ran up. "Why did you leave me in the locker room alone?" She cried.

"Because you take ten years to get dressed!" Lily replied.

"I do not!" Miley cried.

"That was hyperbole, Lily." Joe grinned.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Exaggeration. We're going over this stuff in English." He shrugged. "Nobody's laughing. What's up with that?" He asked.

"Oh just make up already!" Oliver said to Nick and Katie.

"You really _are_ a donut." Joe said.

----------------

A/N: Sorry for the lack in updates, I've been SO crammed the past two weeks with softball and homework! I find out tomorrow if I made the team…I'm so scared!! Pray for me, haha.

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	26. The Reason Why

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 26 – The Reason Why

Disclaimer – The songs used in this chapter are "What I Go To School For" by the Jonas Brothers, "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus, "The Reason Why" by the Click Five, "Inseparable" by the Jonas Brothers, and "Hold On" by the Jonas Brothers.

----------------

"Hey Nick, we're going to go over some of the songs for our concert on Saturday." Kevin approached Nick's doorway.

"I'm really not in the mood, Kevin. And I have homework." Nick replied.

"Then why are you holding your guitar?" Kevin asked.

Nick sighed. "I'm coming." He followed Kevin down to their music room and sat at the piano.

"Okay, I think we should start with 'What I Go To School For' since we haven't played it in a while." Joe said.

Joe getting down to business? If you think _that's _crazy, just wait till you see what happens next.

Nick started playing the song. He and Joe began singing the first verse.

"_Her voice is echoed in my mind_

_I count the days till she is mine"_

Now, we all know the next line: "_Can't tell my friends cause they will laugh, I love a girl from senior class._"

Joe sang it right. Nick didn't.

"_Can't tell the girls cause they might cry_

_I love a girl named Katelyn._"

Kevin stopped playing. "What was that?"

"Did you just change the words?" Joe asked.

Nick closed his eyes. "I don't even _know._" He sighed.

"Well, let's just keep going." Joe said.

The started their instruments again. Nick sang the next line alone.

"_I daydream through my freshman math_

_She sits next to me and laughs_"

Joe tried not to yell "You did it again!"

"_I'll show her a world where we belong_

_Before she gives up and moves on_"

"Hey Joe, I need to talk to you….Nick, go back to your homework." Kevin said, and Nick left the room miserably.

"Okay, Nick is so not focused." Kevin said.

"Are you kidding? We haven't seen him this out of it since his first girlfriend broke up with him!" Joe cried.

"So what are we going to do?" Kevin asked.

Joe pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Lily."

"Call…Lily?" Kevin said.

"Can you come over? We gotta talk about Nick and Katie." Joe ignored Kevin.

-------------------

"_The last time I freaked out_

_I will redeem myself_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_" Katie sang.

"Okay, I gotta stop you now." Mr. Stewart said into the microphone that let Katie hear him in the recording room.

"Ya do know that that was way out of order?" Miley said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so not focused today…" Katie sighed.

"I'm telling you, just make up with Nick!" Oliver said.

"Leave!" Miley ordered.

"No!" Oliver crossed his arms.

Miley raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going!" Oliver said, and ran out the door.

"Why don't we stop for the day?" Mr. Stewart suggested.

----------------

Katie sat on the beach, staring at the stars and listening to the gentle waves of the ocean wash up the beach and slide back down. She wished that they were taking all her worries away with them.

Lily came and sat next to her, saying nothing.

"We were so…right. And it just…fell apart." Katie said.

"According to Hannah Montana, nobody's perfect. If you and Nick really are right, you'll get through this. And I know you can." Lily replied, and left.

She heard the chords of a guitar getting closer and closer. And before she knew it, the soft voice she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

Katie turned to see Nick holding his guitar and singing.

"_Maybe it's our first mistake_

_And baby that's all right_

_It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight_

_There's a reason why they_

_Say that we should give it time_

_But time is not enough_

_And that's the reason why_

_When you're young you fall in love_"

They were both silent. Nick spoke first.

"I know we both made mistakes. I just want you to know I'm sorry for mine." He said, and sat next to her on the sand.

"Three brothers I know and love very much once told me…'when you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith, restart." Katie said. She turned to look at Nick and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Katie."

Nick smiled and took her hand. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." Katie replied.

"Oh gosh, don't start the 'no it was MY fault!' conversation!" A voice that sounded very much like Joe's cried.

Katie and Nick turned to look at the big, fat palm trees behind them.

"Joe, Kevin, Lily, get out of there." Nick said.

The sheepishly stepped out from behind the trees.

"Can't anyone get like five minutes without someone listening in on their conversation?" Katie asked.

"Nope!" Joe and Lily chimed.

"GO AWAY!" Nick mouthed to Kevin.

Kevin glared at him and pulled Joe and Lily away. As soon as they were back up by Rico's, Nick turned back to Katie.

"_We could talk for hours, just staring at the stars…_" Katie sang under her breath.

"_They shine down to show us…"_ Nick sang.

"_Even when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly_

_Tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know…we're inseparable..._" They sang together.

"Well…we should probably catch up with the rest…or else we can't get home." Katie pointed out.

"Oh heck no!" Joe ran out from behind the palm trees behind. "Let me help you here…" he put Nick's hands on Katie's shoulders and Katie's hands on Nick's shoulders. "Okay, puh-lease don't tell me you're lost at this point."

"You are a strange guy, Joe." Katie said.

"We're not leaving till you kiss! It's like a make-up rule!" Joe crossed his arms.

"You are so pushy Joe." Kevin left the trees and rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"Aww I wanted them to kiss!" Lily appeared also.

"What are we, a TV show?" Katie cried.

"Hey, at least you work out better than Zoey 101." Joe shrugged. Everyone stared at him. "What? I watched like one episode cause _somebody_ by the name of Lillian made me and I had to know what happened next!"

----------------

"I'm so glad you two made up." Miley smiled happily, sitting on her couch next to Lily and Joe.

"You know, after two people have had a fight, it's generally awkward when people mention it." Nick said. He was sitting in one of the green chairs, Katie on his knee.

"So?" Oliver asked from the other green chair.

Kevin was at the park with Frankie.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Miley said cheerfully, and ran to get it. She opened the door. "Oh, hey Jason!"

Everyone turned to look at the door excitedly. "Hi Jason!" they all cried.

"Hey, everyone." Jason said uneasily, and came inside.

"Oh no, puh-lease don't say you're breaking up with Miley, cause we just got through one break up with little perfecto pair over here." Joe looked at Katie and Nick.

"It doesn't look like they broke up." Jason said.

"Oh, they got back together." Joe shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I kinda needed to tell Miley something." Jason said.

After a few seconds, Oliver said "What are you waiting for?"

"All of you to leave!" Jason said.

"Gosh, take it out on the donut…" Oliver said, and he, Lily, Joe, Katie, and Nick walked out onto the porch.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Miley asked.

"Well…I told you that I wanted to audition for this big movie, right?" Jason said.

"Yeah…" Miley replied.

"Well, I got." He smiled.

"Wow, that's great!" Miley grinned.

"And filming starts next week…in New Zealand." He said.

"Well how long will you be filming?" Miley asked.

"Six months…" Jason replied.

"Oh…well…I guess we just won't be able to go to another movie for six months." Miley shrugged. "But we can still call each other all the time!"

"Well…I was thinking about it…and…I don't want you to feel like you have to be tied to me when I'm not here. So…if you want to see other guys, I'm totally okay with it. And if I meet other girls…I really hope you're okay with it too." Jason said nervously.

"Oh…" Miley said, realizing where this was going. "Well…I'll miss you…" She said.

"I'll miss you too." Jason said, and he gave her a hug.

"See you in six months?" Miley said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jason smiled, and left.

The porch door flung open and Joe, on his knees, and Oliver, standing above him tumbled to the floor.

"Were you two listening?" Miley asked.

"Yes…" They mumbled.

"I told you not to lean on the door handle." Joe said to Oliver.

Miley simply rolled her eyes.

----------------

A/N: We ALL knew Katie and Nick couldn't stay made at each other! But OMG Jason's leaving! How will Miley take it? Or will she move on faster than you can say Don't Take My Heart And Put It On A Shelf?

-CaliforniaRockin'101

(PS – I didn't make softball cuts, so I won't be so busy and I can update more!)

(PPS – I think Inseparable should be Nick and Katie's like, official song. P)


	27. Sick Nick

Hannah/Katie split up –

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 27 – Sick Nick

* * *

"Nick, you look _terrible_." Oliver said in PE the next day.

"I feel terrible. I wish my mom was home this morning to write me a note and get me out of PE…" He groaned.

"Teacher!" Someone yelled, and everyone hurried to sit in their roll call order before she got to them.

After taking roll, their teacher put them into teams to play basketball. Katie, Oliver, Nick, and Lily got paired against another team that was the best in the class.

Lily grabbed the ball and stood on the line to take it out, and threw it to Oliver. He was instantly swarmed by the other team, and threw it to the person on his team closest to him, Nick. The ball almost hit him in the face, but Lily pushed him out of the way.

"Dude, you have to pay attention!" Lily cried, as the other team took the ball and made a basket.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Nick, you look like you're could fall asleep standing up." Kevin said when he, Joe, Lily, and Katie got in his car after school.

"I probably could." Nick said groggily.

"How late were you up last night?" Joe asked.

"Tenish?" Nick replied.

"Aww man, you know what this means." Kevin said to Joe.

"Nick's sick!" They said in unison.

"No!" Nick moaned. "I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I'm not sick."

"You can just keep telling yourself that…" Joe said.

* * *

**KitKatie – **Hey Nick, do you know what number five on the science review is?

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **You honestly trust me to give you answers to science questions when I can't even catch a basketball?

**LivinAtStarbucks – **Last time he was sick, he tried to convince me that his guitar was my guitar. Don't listen to a word he says.

**NickJIsOffTheChain – **I feel so loved.

**Sk8rGirl – **Aww, poor Nick.

**DJDanger – **Uh, Nick has to go.

**KitKatie – **Uh, why?

**DJDanger – **Cause he's throwing up.

**Sk8rGirl – **That's not good.

**DJDanger – **Aww man, now he's gonna make ME sick. I have like no immune system, haha.

**KitKatie – **Just wash your hands a lot!

**DJDanger – **That's about as likely as Kevin selling one of his guitars.

**KitKatie – **Well no wonder it seems like you have no immune system!

* * *

Joe answered the door the next morning. Katie walked right in, but Lily was hesitant.

"Don't worry, Nick's been confined to his room, the hallway, and the bathroom since last night." Joe said.

Lily walked in more eagerly.

"How _is_ Nick?" Katie asked.

"Well, he's been out since about four AM. Before that he kept throwing up every hour or so." Joe said.

"Poor Nick." Katie said sympathetically.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow." Joe shrugged, and went into the kitchen. Kevin and Frankie were at the table eating cereal.

"Joe, Nick just woke up and he's hungry." Frankie said.

"You think I'm gonna give that kid food? I'm not walking within ten feet of him!" Joe cried.

"Just take him some crackers or something." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"But he's gonna make _me_ sick!" Joe complained.

"Oh gosh, I'll go." Katie said, and Joe handed her a packet of crackers.

She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Nick's room. "Hey, feeling better?" She asked.

"No. Well, a little." Nick groaned. "Being sick is the worst."

"I brought you food!" Katie grinned.

"Yay. Aren't you afraid of getting sick? Joe's afraid to sleep in the room next door." Nick asked.

"Joe's being a baby. I didn't say that." Katie grinned.

"Say what?" Nick smiled back.

Katie handed him the crackers, and he pulled one out and took a small bite.

"You want to do me the biggest favor ever?" Nick asked.

"Of course!" Katie said.

"Restart my iPod." Nick pointed to his speakers on his desk.

Katie walked over and pressed play.

"Katie, time to go!" Joe yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She called back. "Feel better!"

"It's a possibility." Nick replied.

Katie ran downstairs.

"Go wash your hands!" Joe yelled.

"We don't have time, Joseph." Kevin said exasperatedly.

Joe glared at Kevin and picked up his backpack.

"Let's go." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled Joe out the door.

* * *

"Okay, here's the science review, and the English vocabulary words. I think that's the only homework we have tonight…" Katie handed a much-better-feeling Nick his homework.

"Let's pretend you forgot to give this to me. That way I have an extra day to do it." Nick grinned.

"So lazy…what has Joe done to you?" Katie laughed.

"You're better! That means we can still go to the Easter Egg Roll!" Joe cried excitedly, sitting at the kitchen table with his own homework.

"You're taking us with you, right?" Lily grinned.

"Of course. And Hannah's performing so Miley's going too. And we just couldn't leave Oliver out." Nick replied.

"Too bad Amber's going to Hawaii for spring break." Joe sighed sarcastically.

* * *

"They should make white egg dye." Joe pondered over the different egg dyes on the kitchen table.

Nick, Katie, Lily, and Frankie looked at him with 'you're-so-strange' looks on their faces.

"What about the brown eggs?" Joe cried.

"No comment." Nick said.

"I'm gonna make a blue egg, Joe!" Frankie grinned and took the dye and an egg.

"Awesome!" Joe smiled back.

"So Frankie, what do you want for Easter?" Lily asked, taking her own dye and egg.

Frankie contemplated it for a moment. "A guitar like Kevin's only red!" He replied.

"Nuh-uh I want one like that!" Joe cried.

"When would you use it?" Nick asked.

"Well which guitar do you want now, Mr. I-Have-Twelve-Guitars?" Joe replied.

"Maybe I don't want a new guitar." Nick crossed his arms. "I need a new laptop though…"

"What about you two?" Joe asked Katie and Lily.

"I want some of those awesome lace-up Vans." Lily replied.

"I don't really want anything." Katie shrugged.

Joe gaped at her. "Easter is like the total excuse for presents, and you don't want ANYTHING?" He cried.

"Nope." Katie smiled.

"Only Katie…" Joe muttered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the last part is kind of a filler, because I had a bit of writer's block. I'll try to give it a part in the story. Please review!

-CaliforniaRockin'101


	28. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Hannah Montana – What I Go To School For, And What I Don't

Chapter 28 – Sadie Hawkins Dance

* * *

"I can't believe it's been two months and nothing drastically important has happened." Miley said, sitting at the Jonases' kitchen table, ignoring her homework.

"I can't believe we only have two weeks left of freshman year." Katie replied.

"I can't believe the freshman Sadie Hawkins dance is Friday and nobody's asked me!" Oliver cried.

"I can't believe you guys aren't studying for finals." Joe said, looking around at the crowded table. Every book and binder was closed except his.

"Screw finals! I need a date or I'll be a social outcast!" Oliver cried desperately.

"I don't have a date either, and I'm not flipping out." Miley pointed out.

"You and Oliver should go together!" Lily suggested.

"NO!" Miley and Oliver cried.

"They extinguished that fire a long time ago, and they're not rekindling it." Katie said.

"Personification!" Nick cried.

"Yup!" Katie smiled. "See Joe, we are studying."

* * *

Miley tossed and turned all night. When Lily had suggested that she go to the dance with Oliver, she'd considered it briefly.

Was she starting to like Oliver again?

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Miley decided, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Miley marched up to Oliver the next morning. She'd been building up her confidence all morning.

"Hey Oliver…will you go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" She asked, surprised that she'd managed to say the words so fearlessly.

"Yes!" He cried. "Thank you Miley, you are such a good friend to save me from my dateless misery!" He hugged her and ran to his locker excitedly.

So Oliver's feelings hadn't changed. "So much for that." Miley grumbled.

* * *

"No! You still don't match!" Lily crossed her arms. Joe had been through five different outfits, and they were now twenty minutes late for the dance.

"Not matching is like my trademark." Joe replied.

"I'll help you Joe." Katie laughed.

"See, Katie knows how to make both of us happy." Lily smiled.

Katie and Joe went upstairs and into Joe's room.

"If I hadn't been in Jackson's room before, I would be scared right now." Katie looked around at the piles of clothes and shoes lying around on Joe's floor. "You're okay for the most part. Just get rid of the tie, let me find different shoes and a hat." She instructed.

"Fine." Joe sighed as Katie handed him a white hat to match his white shirt and white lace up Vans.

"Can we go now?" Joe pleaded when they went back downstairs.

"Yes." Lily smiled contentedly.

They arrived at the dance and went into the gym.

"Where have you been?" Miley and Oliver immediately came over.

"Wardrobe issues." Joe rolled his eyes. "I am like the only junior here…" He looked around.

"Well duh, it's a freshman dance. Anybody else could only get in if their date was a freshman." Miley replied.

"Hey guys!" Becca walked over to the group.

"Hey Becca!" Everybody said.

"So what are your guy's plans this summer?" She asked.

"We're all going to be councilors at Frankie's summer camp." Oliver replied.

"Wow fun!" Becca said.

"What about you?" Joe asked.

"My family's going to Yellowstone for two weeks." Becca shrugged.

A guy came up to Becca. "Hey, want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure!" Becca smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

"Oh we _all_ have to dance to this one." Joe said as he recognized the song, and pulled Lily to the dance floor. Nick and Katie walked over too.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Of course!" She replied.

Oliver led her to an area away from the rest of their friends.

It was a slow song, which Miley eventually recognized as "Like A Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae.

_You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel I'm alive,  
When everything else is au faite,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song_

_I have come to understand  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand, Yeah_

Miley and Oliver leaned forward, both knowing someone should interrupt. Yet no one did.

They kissed, for the first time in over a year.

Talk about confused.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short! Don't worry, I promise there will be a sequel. It's going to be called Camp Disaster. As mentioned in the chapter, the group will be spending the summer as councilors at a summer camp. But where's the drama you all love me for? The three camp queens are worried that the new councilors will take over the camp. Meanwhile, Miley and Oliver still can't figure out their feelings for each other.

Hope you guys read it! I've been planning this since before I started this story.

-CaliforniaRockin'101


End file.
